Por el amor a un Italiano
by annalau05
Summary: El adinerado banquero Edward Cullen era muy sexy, pero también muy peligroso... El guapísimo italiano le había roto el corazón a Bella hacía años y ahora había regresado con la intención de conseguirla fuera como fuera.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de__Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

***Por el amor a un Italiano***

**Prologo **

El adinerado banquero Edward Cullen era muy sexy, pero también muy peligroso... El guapísimo italiano le había roto el corazón a Bella hacía años y ahora había regresado con la intención de conseguirla fuera como fuera.

Bella no tardó en caer rendida al encanto de Edward y en dejarse arrastrar en una apasionada aventura. Y cuando ya había comprobado lo maravilloso que era ser su pareja, Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada... una sorpresa sólo comparable a la indignante reacción de Edward...

¡Aquella pasión desenfrenada la había dejado embarazada!

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo con nueva historia, que espero y les guste tanto como a mi me gusto. Este es solo el inicio algo así como mi regalo del día de las madres (al menos hoy lo es en mi ****país****) por lo que si veo que tiene buena aceptación hoy mismo subiré el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Cap 1

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

_**Capítulo 1**_

Bella lo vio desde el otro lado de la habitación y el tiempo se detuvo. Se sentía como si estuviera viendo una película, como si la fantasía hiciera desaparecer la realidad. Ese chasquido. Ese zumbido. Esa mirada al encontrarse con los ojos de un hombre y saber que era «el único hombre». Desde luego que tenía que ser una fantasía. ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber para saber que un completo desconocido era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida?

Pero ese hombre no era un desconocido, aunque eso también podía ser una fantasía. Después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo.

Bella fijó la vista en su bebida antes de atreverse a mirar de nuevo, pero esa vez él se dio la vuelta y, aunque se sintió decepcionada al ver que el hombre no compartía su fascinación, pudo estudiarlo a sus anchas.

Estaba casi segura de que era Edward. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y un rostro orgulloso que Bella contempló como si quisiera memorizar sus rasgos. O recordarlos. Ojos verdes duros e inteligentes, nariz romana y una boca que era a la vez seductora y cruel.

Era atractivo y sexy, y tenía un aire de confianza que atraía las miradas. La habitación estaba llena de hombres ricos y prósperos, pero él destacaba entre todos, con su piel dorada brillando como si fuera de seda y su cuerpo musculoso. Tenía el aspecto de un aristócrata arrogante de otra época, pero a la vez era un hombre moderno.

Bella estaba acostumbrada a formarse una idea de la gente rápidamente, pero podría haber estado contemplándolo toda la tarde. El hombre llevaba ropa elegante: una camisa de color claro que insinuaba un cuerpo vigoroso y unos pantalones oscuros que resaltaban sus piernas largas, duras y musculosas. Aunque estaba tranquilo, de él emanaba una vitalidad que hacía que los demás hombres parecieran insignificantes.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada y escuchaba a una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido brillante. La mujer hablaba con un entusiasmo que le sugería a Bella que ella no era la única persona consciente de que estaba delante de alguien fuera de lo normal. Pero eso no le sorprendía, porque cualquier mujer en sus cabales tendría que sentirse atraída por él.

-¿Bella? -Bella giró la cabeza y vio a su anfitrión, que se acercaba con una botella de champán para llenar su copa casi vacía-. ¿Puedo tentarte con otra bebida?

Bella había planeado irse pronto y quería que su primera bebida fuera la última, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Jasper.

El champán burbujeó en la copa mientras ella echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

Las persianas estaban subidas y se podía ver la luz de la luna reflejándose en el agua, mientras que dentro de la sala el animado parloteo indicaba que la velada estaba siendo un éxito.

Bella levantó su copa.

-Por las fiestas de cumpleaños. ¡Tu esposa es una mujer con suerte!

-Pero no a todo el mundo le gustan las sorpresas -dijo él.

Bella miró una vez más a Edward.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. En cualquier caso, es una gran fiesta.

Mike sonrió.

-Sí. Y me alegro de que hayas podido venir, ¡porque no todo el mundo puede presumir de tener a una personalidad televisiva en su fiesta!

Bella se rió.

-¡Jasper Hale! ¡Me conoces desde que era apenas un renacuajo! Me has visto con el uniforme del colegio y las rodillas llenas de arañazos. Y no creo que presentar el programa de la hora del desayuno me convierta en una personalidad televisiva.

-Pero lo has hecho muy bien.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, pero en ese momento se sentía vulnerable, y descubrió horrorizada que se había bebido casi toda la copa y que Edward seguía escuchando a la animada rubia. Y que lo último que necesitaba en su vida era la complicación de un hombre carismático que era el sueño de todas las mujeres. Bella había aprendido muy pronto que era importante alcanzar objetivos, mientras que fueran realistas.

-La verdad es que necesito dormir -suspiró-. El levantarse a las tres y media todas las mañanas tiene efectos negativos en la reserva de energía. No te importará si me voy dentro de un rato, ¿verdad?

-Me importará mucho -bromeó-. ¡Pero no quiero que tus fans me culpen de que tengas ojeras! Vete cuando quieras... pero ¿por qué no vienes a comer mañana, cuando termine tu programa? Alice y yo casi no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo hoy.

Bella sonrió. Así podría jugar con su ahijada, que había estado dormida toda la tarde.

-Me encantaría -murmuró-. ¿Sobre las doce?

-Nos veremos a las doce.

Estuvo tentada de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo Edward en la fiesta, pero ya no era una adolescente. Y en cualquier caso, ¿qué podría decir? «¿Quién es ese hombre que está hablando con la rubia?» «¿Quién es ese monumento alto, moreno y atractivo?» O podía echarle valor y decir «¿Es ese Edward Cullen, por casualidad?».

Pero Jasper se había dado cuenta de que lo miraba.

-Conoces a Edward Cullen, ¿verdad? -preguntó él.

-Vagamente -intentó mantener una voz neutra-. Estuvo aquí un verano, hace unos diez años, ¿no?

-Eso es. Navegó en un enorme barco blanco. Precioso. Y era un marinero increíble, nos dejó en ridículo a todos los demás.

-No sabía que fuera amigo tuyo.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Fuimos compañeros ese verano y hemos mantenido el contacto, aunque hacía años que no lo veía. Pero me mandó un correo electrónico para decirme que estaba en Londres por negocios, así que lo invité.

Bella pensó cuánto tiempo se quedaría, pero no lo preguntó. No era asunto suyo y podría dar una impresión equivocada.

-¡Mira! ¡Fuegos artificiales! -dijo ella observando la lluvia escarlata, azul y dorada en el cielo. Jasper se fue para llenar la copa de alguien más, dejando a Bella junto a la ventana, a solas con sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Edward la miró y observó cómo se balanceaba su trasero bajo la tela de seda verde del vestido mientras se acercaba a la ventana. La gente la miraba de reojo y él se preguntó por qué. Pero la había visto antes, antes incluso de que ella comenzara a mirarlo.

Edward estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de las mujeres, y nunca tenía que dar el primer paso, aunque a veces se preguntaba cómo sería. Los negocios más satisfactorios habían sido aquellos por los que había luchado, aunque las mujeres no eran como los negocios.

Había nacido con algo que atraía al sexo opuesto, y cuando comenzó a fijarse en las mujeres, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que podía conseguir a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera y con las condiciones que quisiera.

-¡Edward!

Él entrecerró los ojos. La rubia estaba haciendo un mohín.

-¿Mmm?

-¡No has escuchado ni una palabra de lo que he dicho!

-Lo siento -sonrió y se encogió de hombros-. Me siento culpable. Te he estado monopolizando, y aquí hay un montón de hombres con los que querrás hablar.

-¡Tú eres el único hombre con el que quiero hablar! -afirmó con descaro.

-Pero eso no es justo -respondió suavemente-, cara.

-Me encanta cuando hablas italiano -confesó.

Él contempló sus enormes ojos, profundos y azules como una piscina y rogándole que se sumergiera en ellos. Inconscientemente ella se pasó la lengua por los labios, que brillaron como una invitación. Era demasiado fácil, podría estar con ella en la cama en una hora. A los veintidós años se habría sentido tentado, pero tenía diez años más y estaba hastiado.

-¿Me disculpas? -murmuró Edward-. Tengo que llamar por teléfono.

-¿A Italia?

-No, a Nueva York.

-¡Guau! -exclamó, como si se fuera a comunicar con Marte.

Edward volvió a sonreír.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte -escapó antes de que ella pudiera preguntar cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar y si le gustaría que le enseñara el lugar.

La mujer de verde seguía mirando por la ventana; había algo intrigante en su quietud, en la forma en la que se mantenía apartada. Edward atravesó la habitación y se detuvo a su lado mientras observaba la última ráfaga de fuegos artificiales.

-Es espectacular, ¿verdad? -murmuró un instante después.

Ella no respondió enseguida. El corazón le latía rápidamente. Era extraño cómo se podía reaccionar ante alguien, aunque no se quisiera.

-Totalmente -dijo sin moverse y sin mirarlo.

-¿No estás disfrutando de la fiesta?

Entonces ella se giró, preparándose mentalmente para el impacto de ver esos ojos verdes y brillantes y unos labios sensuales. Cuando lo hizo comprobó que era tan devastador como recordaba, tal vez incluso más. A los diecisiete años no se sabe nada del mundo ni de los hombres, se piensa que los hombres como Edward Cullen pueden existir a montones, y lleva tiempo darse cuenta de que no es así.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Porque estás aquí sola -murmuró él.

-Ya no lo estoy -dijo secamente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Claro que no. La vista es para todo el mundo, no se me ocurriría monopolizarla.

Edward estaba muy intrigado.

-Me estabas mirando, cara -observó suavemente.

¡Se había dado cuenta! Por supuesto, seguramente estaría harto de que las mujeres lo miraran.

-De acuerdo, soy culpable. ¿Es que nunca te ha pasado antes? -lo desafió burlonamente.

-No me acuerdo -bromeó.

Bella abrió la boca para responder algo mordaz, pero la volvió a cerrar. Una vez Edward había sido amable con ella, y no podía culparlo de ser tremendamente atractivo y de que hubiera sentido por él un enamoramiento de adolescente que no había sido correspondido. Tampoco tenía la culpa de seguir siendo tan atractivo y de conseguir que una mujer normalmente tranquila empezara a sentirse nerviosa. Bella sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece Hamble?

-No es la primera vez que vengo -respondió él.

-Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes?

-No me recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Él la observó y vio que no era su tipo. Era alta y de caderas estrechas, mientras que a él le gustaban las mujeres con curvas y pequeñas. Tampoco tenía una cara bonita, pero era interesante. Un rostro con carácter, con unos inteligentes ojos de color chocolate, una boca definida y unos pómulos marcados.

Era difícil decir de qué color era su cabello, y si el color era natural, porque se lo había peinado hacia atrás y lo llevaba recogido en un moño. Su ropa casi era tan austera como el peinado: un sencillo vestido recto de seda verde que le llegaba a las rodillas, dejando ver parte de las piernas bronceadas. Lo único que llamaba un poco la atención eran las sandalias brillantes cubiertas de lentejuelas y las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un insinuante color rosa a juego con las uñas de las manos.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no te recuerdo. ¿Debería?

-La verdad es que no.

Bella se encogió ligeramente de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero él le puso una mano en el brazo desnudo y ella se estremeció.

-Cuéntamelo.

Ella se rió.

-¡Pero si no hay nada que contar!

-Cuéntamelo de todas formas.

Bella suspiró. ¿Por qué habría sacado el tema? ¿Porque la naturaleza de su trabajo le hacía explorar los sentimientos y las reacciones de la gente?

-Viniste un verano, hace mucho tiempo, pero en realidad casi no nos conocimos.

Edward frunció el ceño durante un momento. Así que no había sido una mujer con la que se hubiera acostado, olvidándola después. Solamente había habido una mujer durante ese largo verano, y había sido la antítesis de ella.

-Desafortunadamente, cara, todavía no caigo. Recuérdamelo.

Había sido un verano para ganar dinero, que nunca había sido abundante en la vida de Bella. Aunque desde que murió su padre su madre se había puesto a trabajar para que a ella no le faltara de nada, nunca había habido suficiente dinero para comprar las cosas que valoraba una chica de diecisiete años: ropa, zapatos, música y maquillaje, cosas tontas y frívolas.

Se había sentido encantada al conseguir un trabajo de camarera en el prestigioso club náutico. Nunca antes había conocido ese mundo de barcos elegantes, ropas caras, cuerpos bronceados durante todo el año y fiestas llenas de glamour.

Tampoco tenía experiencia como camarera, pero era conocida en la pequeña localidad por ser una chica estudiosa y trabajadora, y seguramente también se sabía que necesitaba el dinero de verdad y que no quería el trabajo para cazar un novio rico. Y entonces un día Edward Cullen ancló su yate en el puerto, captando la atención de todas las mujeres de los alrededores.

Los hombres que solían navegar estaban en forma, eran musculosos, fuertes y tenían la piel bronceada, pero Edward era todo eso y además italiano. Había sido una combinación irresistible.

Bella se sintió totalmente abrumada y, de repente, todas sus habilidades de camarera la abandonaron, encandilada por el encanto italiano de Edward. En una ocasión se le resbaló la bandeja de gambas que llevaba y media docena de ellas cayeron al suelo.

Sonriendo, él le dio una servilleta grande de hilo.

-Hazlo rápido y nadie se dará cuenta -le dijo.

Nadie excepto él, claro. Bella había deseado que la tierra se abriera para tragársela, pero se dijo que era sólo una fase de su vida en la que se había enamorado completamente de un hombre que la veía como parte del escenario.

El baile de fin de temporada celebrado en el club náutico era el evento del año, y las entradas alcanzaban precios prohibitivos, a menos que tuvieras a alguien que te llevara, y Bella no lo tenía.

-¿Vas al baile el sábado? -le preguntó Edward despreocupadamente mientras se tomaba una bebida en la terraza un atardecer.

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras recogía las cáscaras de los pistachos.

-No, no voy a ir.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No quieren ir a bailar todas las chicas jóvenes?

Bella se limpió las manos torpemente en el delantal.

-Claro que sí, pero...

-Pero, ¿qué?

Era humillante decir que no había nadie que quisiera llevarla, y las entradas costaban más de lo que podía ganar en un mes. Deseó que Edward no la mirara de esa forma, porque estaba empezando a derretirse.

-Las entradas son demasiado caras para el sueldo de una camarera -dijo con sinceridad.

-Ah.

No dijeron nada más, pero cuando aquella tarde Bella recogió su abrigo había un sobre para ella y, en su interior, una entrada para el baile. También había una nota de Edward: «Quiero verte bailar».

Bella se sintió como Cenicienta. Su amiga Alice le dejó un vestido, pero Alice usaba una talla mayor y tuvieron que arreglarlo. Incluso después de hacerlo parecía exactamente lo que era: un vestido prestado.

Bella se miró con recelo en el espejo.

-No lo sé...

-¡Tonterías! Estás preciosa -contestó Alice-. Pero necesitas algo de maquillaje.

-No demasiado.

-Bella, ¿te dio o no te dio Edward Cullen una entrada? Pues créeme, ningún hombre se gasta ese dineral si no está interesado. Tienes que parecer sofisticada y madura, porque quieres que te tome en sus brazos y que baile contigo toda la noche, ¿no?

Claro que sí. Pero Bella se sintió como un pez fuera del agua cuando entró en la sala. Todo el mundo parecía estar con alguien más, excepto ella. Y cuando llegó Edward, llevaba a una mujer colgada del brazo, una mujer con un vestido impresionante de color escarlata muy escotado tanto por detrás como por delante.

Todo el mundo los miraba con fascinación y envidia mientras bailaban de una manera que no dejaba ninguna duda sobre cómo pensaban terminar la noche. Bella se sintió enferma y los miró hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más. Él le dijo hola, afirmó que estaba «encantadora» y Bella se preguntó cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida.

Se fue a casa, se desmaquilló y colgó con cuidado el vestido de Alice en el armario. Edward se fue a Italia poco después y ella ni siquiera pudo despedirse ni darle las gracias. Pero esa experiencia la marcó.

Esa noche se juró que nunca sería demasiado ambiciosa y que le sacaría provecho a lo que era en vez de desear lo que podría haber sido. No era una chica atractiva, pero era inteligente y decidida, así que confiaría en esas aptitudes.

El tiempo pasó. La Bella que observaba aquellos ojos verdes y luminosos era una Bella totalmente diferente.

-Era camarera en el club náutico.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Perdóneme, pero...

-Me compraste una entrada para el baile.

Algo se despertó en las profundidades de su mente, y recordó a una chica dulce y torpe que intentaba parecer mayor de lo que realmente era. ¡Cómo crecían las jovencitas!

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

-Y nunca pude darte las gracias, así que gracias -sonrió con la misma sonrisa encantadora que usaba en su vida profesional.

-De nada -murmuró pensando en cuánto había cambiado. ¿Esa mujer elegante y segura de sí misma era la misma persona?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron y de pronto Bella se sintió vulnerable. Y cansada. No quería coquetear ni charlar con él, porque en ese hombre había algo peligroso. Era un hombre extremadamente atractivo que estaba de paso, nada más, igual que la última vez. Ahogando un bostezo, Bella miró su reloj.

-Es hora de irme.

Edward entornó los ojos sorprendido. Nunca antes una mujer había bostezado mientras hablaba con él, a menos que hubieran pasado la noche anterior haciendo el amor.

-Pero solamente son las nueve. ¿Por qué tan pronto? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

-No te creo.

-Esa es sólo su opinión, señor Cullen -contestó dándose la vuelta.

-¿También recuerdas mi apellido?

-Tengo buena memoria para los nombres.

-Al revés que yo -le dedicó una sonrisa-. Será mejor que me recuerdes el tuyo.

-Bella. Isabella Swan.

Bella. Isabella. El nombre de una bella mujer, un nombre sencillo pero poderoso, el de la mujer que se dejó llevar por el deseo y por lo prohibido. Quiso hacer una broma sobre serpientes, pero algo en sus ojos inteligentes lo detuvo.

-¿Y qué clase de trabajo te hace levantarte tan temprano, señorita Swan?

¿Eres enfermera? ¿Te dedicas a ordeñar vacas?

Bella se rió.

-¡Incorrecto! -no quería que le hiciera reír, sólo deseaba irse. Edward le hacía sentirse inquieta, y ella quería tenerlo todo bajo control. Era tranquila, reflexiva y lógica, y en ese momento estaba teniendo el tipo de fantasía que era más propia de la adolescente de la noche del vestido prestado. Se preguntaba cómo sería estar en los brazos de Edward Cullen y hacer el amor con él.

Edward vio que sus ojos castaños se oscurecían momentáneamente y sintió un dolor inesperado.

-No te vayas -le pidió suavemente-. Quédate un poco más y habla conmigo.

El cuerpo de Edward se había tensado y Bella pudo sentir su aroma masculino y salvaje.

-No puedo -dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba la copa en el poyete de la ventana-. Tengo que irme.

-Esa es sólo tu opinión -bromeó él.

-Buenas noches. Ha sido muy agradable verte de nuevo.

-Arrivederci, cara -la observó mientras atravesaba la habitación.

La chica rubia debió de haber estado mirándolos, porque de repente apareció a su lado. De repente la presencia de la chica le pareció empalagosa y no se sintió capaz de soportarla.

-Creí que ibas a llamar por teléfono -dijo ella haciendo un mohín.

Edward se preguntó irritado si la rubia se pasaba la vida haciendo mohines.

-Me distraje. Pero gracias por recordármelo.

La chica abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward ya se estaba alejando mientras sacaba el móvil de un bolsillo y salía buscando intimidad y algo mejor. Como la figura de Bella Swan caminando bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

**Hola mi de nuevo, me agrado mucho la respuesta obtenida y como lo prometido es deuda ****aquí****esta el primer capitulo de esta maravillosa historia.**

**Espero con ansias y gratitud tus favoritos, rr, alertas y de mas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	3. Cap 2

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Cap. 2**

La gente pensaba que trabajar en televisión tenía mucho glamour, pero no era cierto. Levantarse a las tres y media nunca era fácil y esa mañana fue incluso peor, porque soplaba un aire helado.

Bella se duchó, se tomó un café fuerte y cuando llegó el coche para llevarla al estudio se sentó en la parte de atrás con los periódicos, como siempre, pero ese día no pudo concentrarse en las noticias.

Había tenido una noche muy inquieta pensando en Edward Cullen. Se había colado en sus sueños, y había visto sus ojos brillantes burlándose de ella, atormentándola y haciéndole sentir que había perdido una oportunidad al irse de la fiesta tan pronto.

Pero los sueños eran caprichosos, y lo único que Edward había hecho había sido despertar algo en su subconsciente, un deseo de adolescente olvidado. Y los sueños se olvidaban pronto, no eran reales. Tampoco lo era el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago al pensar en Edward. Intentó quitárselo de la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió.

Deseó haberle preguntado a Jasper cuánto tiempo se iba a quedar Edward, aunque seguramente sería una visita rápida, porque su vida no estaba allí. Su vida estaba en Italia, en un país diferente y desconocido, igual que él.

El programa matinal estuvo compuesto de las noticias usuales, incluyendo un perro que se suponía que podía ladrar siguiendo el ritmo del himno nacional. Pero el pobre animal se negó a obedecer, se encogió de miedo y vomitó en una esquina del estudio. Johnny, el otro presentador, armó un verdadero escándalo, y Bella se sintió aliviada al terminar el programa.

El coche la dejó en su casa justo después de las once. Subió al piso de arriba, se quitó el pesado maquillaje del estudio, se desnudó y se dio una ducha larga y caliente, se secó el pelo y lo peinó con una trenza.

Volviéndose a sentir humana de nuevo, se puso unos vaqueros negros y un suéter gris oscuro y salió hacia la casa de Jasper y Alice, parándose para comprar unos lápices y un libro de colorear para Kesi.

Cuando llamó al timbre, Alice salió a recibirla. Estaba totalmente excitada, como si la fiesta estuviera a punto de empezar, en vez de haber sido la noche anterior.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás espléndida!

-No es verdad. No estoy maquillada y llevo unos vaqueros viejos.

-¡Pero esta mañana estuviste sorprendente en televisión!

-Eso fue la magia de la maquilladora. ¿Viste al perro?

-¡Pobre animal! Jasper lo ha grabado. Ha salido con Kesi, pero volverán enseguida.

-¿Y cómo está mi encantadora ahijada? -preguntó Bella mientras entraban en el salón-. Creí que... -pero se detuvo al ver a Edward Cullen sentado en un sofá y leyendo un periódico.

Él levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes brillaron con algo que Bella no pudo identificar, algo que le hizo sentirse precavida y excitada al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó si Edward miraba de la misma manera a todas las mujeres y si las desconcertaba tanto. Probablemente. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca.

-Pensamos que podríamos invitar a Edward también -sonrió Alice.

Edward se levantó, dándose cuenta de que Bella lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Te importa que me cuele en tu comida?

¿Qué podía decir, que le importaba? Tampoco sería del todo cierto...

-Claro que no -dijo con calma.

Alice frunció el ceño, como si sintiera que estaba ocurriendo algo que no acababa de comprender.

-¿Os puedo ofrecer una bebida? Ha sobrado un montón de champán.

Bella estuvo a punto de pedir algo más suave, pero no lo hizo. Ella, que siempre estaba cómoda en las reuniones sociales, de repente se sintió perdida.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Edward?

-Por favor -pero Edward no estaba escuchando a su anfitriona. Quería estar a solas con Bella, destruir la armadura que ella había empezado a forjar desde que entró en el salón.

Se levantó con la gracia de una pantera negra y, cuando se dirigió a ella, Bella pensó que en él había algo de depredador. ¿Y cómo se enfrentaban los animales vulnerables a los depredadores? No huían, se enfrentaban a ellos. Pero seguramente no pensaban lo mismo que ella, que ese depredador, si realmente lo era, estaba para comérselo.

Él también llevaba vaqueros, y la tela desteñida se le pegaba a los muslos, mientras que el suéter blanco resaltaba su piel bronceada y sus ojos verdes.

Tenía el cabello ligeramente despeinado, y cuando sonrió Bella fue consciente de que, una década atrás, cuando se sintió atraída por él, no había tenido ningún conocimiento de los hombres y del poder que tenían sobre las mujeres. Pero en ese momento tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber que había pocos hombres del calibre de Edward.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿llegaste a tiempo al trabajo? -preguntó él.

-Sí.

-Pero no has dormido.

Bella abrió más los ojos, imaginando por un instante que él había sido testigo de su noche inquieta.

-Sí que he dormido -negó automáticamente.

-Mentirosa -murmuró, y sin previo aviso alargó una mano para tocar la delicada piel bajo sus ojos-. Esto te delata, tienes ojeras.

La invasión de su espacio personal fue inesperada e inapropiada, pero ese contacto hizo que Bella se estremeciera. Quería preguntarle a qué demonios estaba jugando, pero estaba hipnotizada y adormecida por el acento italiano. Se sintió como una débil gatita enfrentada a la fuerza de un león.

-No llevo maquillaje -dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Ya lo sé -su cara limpia también lo intrigaba. Debía de sentirse muy segura para no llevar maquillaje, y esa seguridad era una poderosa arma sexual-. Yo tampoco he dormido, por si te sirve de consuelo.

-¿Debería interesarme?

-Tal vez, porque ha sido por la misma razón.

Ella intentó calmarse. «Imagina que es uno de esos hombres que te acosan», pensó. «Uno de esos hombres aburridos que se sienten atraídos por ti porque te cuelas cada mañana en sus casas».

-¿El colchón tenía bultos? -sugirió Bella-. ¿O tuviste una indigestión después de tanta comida de la fiesta?

Él se rió.

-No.

-Tal vez la causa de tu falta de sueño fue más agradable. La rubia con la que hablabas estaba muy atenta, a lo mejor te mantuvo despierto.

-¿Y eso te pone celosa?

Bella lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Sí, estaba celosa.

-No seas ridículo.

-He dormido solo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Sueles preguntar a la gente que no conoces sobres sus secretos más íntimos?

-Te he hecho una pregunta muy clara. Al contrario que tú, que solamente lo has insinuado.

-No me interesa lo más mínimo con quién duermas, ¡y no pienso contarte lo que hago yo! -contestó enfadada justo cuando Alice entraba en la habitación con una botella de champán y cuatro copas. -¡Vaya! ¿Debería irme y volver más tarde? Edward agarró la botella y empezó a descorcharla. -Bella y yo acabamos de descubrir que a los dos nos gusta ir al grano, ¿verdad, Bella?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué explicación podía darle a su amiga de la conversación que estaban teniendo? Ninguna.

-Bueno, eso es lo que ella hace para ganarse la vida -dijo Alice.

Él sirvió el champán y le dio una copa a cada una.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace exactamente?

-¡Adivínalo! -contestó Alice con picardía.

-¿Abogada?

Muy a su pesar, Bella se sintió halagada. Ser abogada implicaba ser inteligente y elocuente. Pero odiaba hablar de su trabajo, a veces sentía que la gente no la veía como persona, sino como lo que representaba. Eso había hecho que Bella desconfiara de los hombres y de sus motivos, preguntándose si estaban interesados por lo que ella hacía o por lo que realmente era.

-No. Trabajo en televisión -dijo sin rodeos. -Bella es una de las presentadoras de ¡Levántate!, un programa que se emite de lunes a viernes de seis a nueve –confesó Alice con orgullo-. La tengo en vídeo, ¿quieres verla?

-Oh, Alice, por favor, no lo hagas.

Edward notó la súplica en su voz y entornó los ojos. Eso explicaba por qué la gente la miraba tanto en la fiesta. ¿Explicaría también porqué estaba a la defensiva? Sacudió la cabeza.

-Bella se aburriría. Déjalo.

Normalmente Bella odiaba verse, sobre todo cuando estaba rodeada de amigos, porque la hacía sentirse diferente y ella sólo quería ser como todo el mundo. Pero el hecho de que Edward no estuviera interesado en verla la decepcionó.

El ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse y los pasitos de Kesi fueron como una bendición. Bella dejó su copa y se volvió para recibir a un torbellino de energía con rizos rubios. La abrazó cariñosamente.

-¡Bella! -gritó la pequeña.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo está mi chica favorita?

-Me he hecho daño en la rodilla.

-¿De verdad? -Bella se sentó en el sofá con Kesi en su regazo-. Enséñamelo.

-Aquí -Kesi señaló un punto microscópico en la pierna mientras Jasper entraba sonriendo en el salón.

-¿Champán? -murmuró-. Edward, tienes que venir más a menudo, ¡así Alice abrirá más botellas!

-¡Es que sobró mucho de anoche! -protestó su mujer.

-Qué generosa -dijo Edward, y todos rieron.

-Me muero de hambre -afirmó Jasper-. ¡Correr detrás de los niños pequeños abre el apetito!

-Y Bella está levantada desde las tres y media-comentó Alice.

Edward levantó la vista.

-Cuando dijiste que te levantabas pronto, no pensé que fuera tanto. Todavía es de noche. Te tiene que limitar mucho. Socialmente, quiero decir.

-Oh, Bella es una mujer de carrera -dijo Jasper-. ¡No se preocuparía por una minucia como esa!

-¿Se me permite hablar por mí misma? -dijo Bella mientras jugueteaba con uno de los rizos de la niña-. Odio la expresión «mujer de carrera». Implica ambición y excluir todo lo demás. Por lo que a mí respecta, simplemente tengo un empleo que me hace trabajar a horas intempestivas.

-¿Cómo una enfermera? -preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes.

-Mmm. O una granjera.

Se miraron compartiendo esa broma privada, y Bella se sintió insegura.

Alice parpadeó.

-Vamos a lavarnos las manos antes de comer, tesoro -le dijo a Kesi.

Kesi se abrazó a Bella.

-¡Quiero estar con ella!

Eso le dio a Bella la excusa perfecta para separarse unos momentos de Edward.

-¿Quieres que vaya yo también? Te lavaremos la rodilla y te pondremos una tirita. ¿Qué te parece?

Kesi asintió con la cabeza y le pasó a Bella sus bracitos regordetes alrededor del cuello mientras ella se la llevaba fuera del salón, consciente de la mirada de Edward.

Cuando regresó habían puesto la mesa junto a una de las ventanas que daba al mar, Edward estaba hablando con Jasper y casi no la miró cuando ella sentó a la niña en su sitio. Por supuesto, eso hizo que Bella se interesara aún más en él.

Bella se sentó y miró a Alice, que enarcaba las cejas mirándola en silencio.

«Comeré y no tendré que verlo de nuevo», pensó Bella. Mientras tanto, sólo tendría que tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona.

Pero la mayor parte de la comida estuvo hablando con Kesi, a quien quería desesperadamente, casi posesivamente. Cuando le preguntaron si quería ser su madrina había sido como un regalo, y Bella había aceptado la responsabilidad con gran alegría. Había muchas mujeres en su profesión que no tenían hijos, y Bella era consciente de que ese también podía ser su caso. Con su ahijada podía tener lo mejor de un hijo, pero sin ataduras.

Acababa de darle a Kesi una aceituna cuando levantó la vista y descubrió que Edward la estaba observando. Supo que no podría escudarse en la niña durante toda la comida.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora, Edward?

El la miró esbozando una sonrisa. Bella casi no había comido nada, y él tampoco.

Ella había estado jugando con la niña ignorándolo, y Edward no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Se preguntó si ella sabría lo atrayente que era ver a una mujer a la que le gustaban los niños de verdad. Pero tal vez estaba pensando en estereotipos y se sorprendió al ver a esa mujer inglesa fría y sofisticada mostrarse tan expresiva y cariñosa. Apartó su plato.

-Vivo en Roma... pero también tengo una casita en la playa.

-¿Para navegar?

-Cuando puedo. Pero me temo que estos días no es posible.

-¿Por qué no? Jasper dijo que eras un excelente marinero.

Edward no lo negó. Navegar había sido su pasión durante una buena temporada, pero las pasiones tendían a dominar la vida de uno, y su atractivo iba desapareciendo.

-Por las presiones del trabajo, lo de siempre.

-¿En qué trabajas?

-Adivina -murmuró él.

-Yo diría que eres un rico hombre de negocios.

-Casi -posó la mirada en los labios de Bella, deseando poder introducir la punta de la lengua entre ellos-. Soy banquero.

-Oh.

-Aburrido, ¿eh?

-Supongo que para ti no, si no, no lo harías.

-¡Edward! -protestó Alice-. ¡Tienes que hacerte valer! -se inclinó hacia Bella desde el otro lado de la mesa sonriendo-. Edward no es un banquero normal y corriente, ¡es el dueño del banco!

Bella se sintió mareada. ¿Tenía un banco? Eso no lo ponía a la altura de los ricos, sino a la de los muy ricos. ¡Y ella que había pensado que tal vez a Edward le impresionaría su trabajo en los medios de comunicación!

Sabía que la estaba mirando y que quería ver cuál era su reacción. La gente reaccionaría de forma diferente con él, igual que hacían con ella... pero a una escala mucho mayor, por supuesto. Frente a las cámaras Bella había aprendido a no reaccionar, y eso le fue muy útil en ese momento.

-No sabía que las personas pudieran tener bancos -dijo interesada-. ¿No es raro?

-Es poco frecuente -corrigió él-. No exactamente raro.

-Tiene que ser muy emocionante... Tener tanto poder, quiero decir.

Él la miró a los ojos.

-Excita a las mujeres, sí.

Bella no reaccionó.

-No me refería a eso.

Edward pasó un dedo por el borde de su copa.

-Es como todo lo demás, tiene cosas excitantes y cosas aburridas. La vida es igual para todo el mundo, tanto si eres el dueño del banco como si te dedicas a limpiarlo.

-¡Lo dudo!

Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-Es cierto -dijo él suavemente-. Todos comemos, dormimos, jugamos y hacemos el amor, ¿no?

Bella intentó no ruborizarse. ¡Sólo a un italiano se le ocurriría hablar de hacer el amor comiendo con una familia respetable!

-La verdad es que eso da que pensar -dijo ella-. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?

Eso era interesante. ¿Por qué se había ablandado? ¿Porque él había mencionado el sexo o porque tenía poder?

-Todavía no lo he decidido -sus ojos eran pura provocación-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Vas a ofrecerte a enseñarme el lugar?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya conoces Hamble, ¿no? Estaba pensando en que tal vez te gustaría venir al estudio una mañana. Estoy segura de que a los espectadores les encantará saber cómo es la vida de un banquero.

Así que lo estaba invitando al programa, como si fuera una estrella de segunda.

-Creo que no -dijo fríamente.

Lo había ofendido cuando sólo había querido distanciarse de él, y de pronto Bella supo que tenía que salir de ahí. Edward no vivía allí. Era el dueño de un banco, por el amor de Dios, y era irresistiblemente atractivo. No era un objetivo alcanzable.

-Es una pena -murmuró Bella-. Pero si cambias de opinión, avísame -echó su silla hacia atrás-. Alice, Jasper... gracias por la comida. Kesi, ¿me das un beso y un abrazo? -abrazó a su ahijada y respiró profundamente-. Entonces adiós, Edward.

Él se levantó y le tomó una mano, mirándola a los ojos mientras le rozaba los dedos con los labios.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era el gesto más romántico que había experimentado y se preguntó si se estaba burlando de ella, con esa despedida distinguida y pasada de moda. Pero no pudo evitar reaccionar, y deseó no haberse despedido, deseó haberse quedado y... y después, ¿qué? «Sólo está de paso», se recordó mientras se marchaba, esperando que el arrepentimiento no se reflejara en su sonrisa.

-Adiós a todos -dijo algo vacilante.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo agradecida de la buena ****aceptación****de esta adaptación así que todos sus comentarios son mas que bien recibidos y nos veremos hasta la próxima.**

**Pd. En cuando a los ****días****de actualización serán los días viernes o sábados según mi disponibilidad de tiempo, claro si es que esto no les causa ninguna molestia estoy abierta a dudas, opiniones, comentarios y de mas :D**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	4. Cap 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick.

Capítulo 3

Bella se sintió aliviada cuando el aire frío le golpeó las acaloradas mejillas. Tenía el pulso acelerado y el estómago revuelto, aunque tal vez era porque casi no había comido.

Pero en el fondo sabía que lo que sentía era una reacción física a Edward, como lo que sentiría cualquier otra mujer ante un hombre como él, especialmente si había estado flirteando con ella. Bella no tenía mucha experiencia, pero no era estúpida.

De camino a su casa oyó el crujido de los mástiles y pensó que estaban desnudos sin las velas. Bella había conocido a otros hombres, pero nunca a uno como Edward. Los italianos sexys y ricos no abundaban en las calles de Hamble. Ni siquiera en el estudio de televisión.

Iría a casa y se mantendría ocupada con algo que requiriera esfuerzo físico. Su madre siempre decía que el trabajo duro no dejaba sitio a los pensamientos neuróticos.

Se puso su ropa más vieja: unos pantalones de color caqui manchados de pintura y una camiseta desteñida que decía «¡Hola, marinero!». Después se puso unos guantes de goma de color rosa, llenó un cubo de agua caliente con jabón y se puso de rodillas para fregar las baldosas de la cocina.

Acababa de empezar a limpiar cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. No le gustaban las visitas inesperadas. Quería tener su propio espacio y guardaba su intimidad celosamente. Una de las razones por las que nunca se había ido del pueblecito era porque allí todo el mundo la conocía como Bella. Era cierto que la televisión local no estaba al mismo nivel que la nacional, pero era consciente de que cuando su cara salía en televisión la gente tenía un extraño sentido de propiedad, como si en realidad la conocieran.

Abrió la puerta y sintió que la boca se le quedaba seca. Ahí estaba Edward, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, haciendo que la tela se pegara a sus muslos musculosos.

-Edward. Qué sorpresa.

-¿De verdad?

La pregunta la desconcertó y señaló su ropa vieja y manchada.

-Bueno, no me habría vestido así si esperara a alguien.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se detuvieron en el mensaje de la camiseta.

-Y yo que pensaba que te habías puesto eso especialmente para mí -murmuró.

-Pero ya no navegas, ¿no? Además, en la tienda no quedaban camisetas que dijeran « ¡Hola,-banquero!».

Él se rió, aunque no había esperado hacerlo. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y empezaba a sentirse como un joven sin experiencia, excitado por una mujer ante la que no se podía enfrentar. Pero cuando ella se había ido de la casa había dejado un gran vacío.

-¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? -preguntó suavemente.

-¿Para?

-Para tomar un café.

Los dos sabían que no era precisamente café lo que Edward quería. El ligero rubor de sus pómulos aristocráticos lo delataba, igual que el brillo de sus ojos. Bella podría decir que estaba ocupada, y era verdad. O que necesitaba darse un baño, que también era verdad. Entonces, ¿qué haría él?

-Tengo que darme un baño.

-¿Ahora mismo?

-Evidentemente, ahora mismo no. Él la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Fregaba el suelo de la cocina -contestó y pudo ver que la curiosidad de Edward se convertía en asombro.

-¿El suelo de la cocina? -repitió incrédulo.

-Por supuesto. La gente lo hace, ¿no lo sabías?

-¿No tienes una asistenta?

-Una asistenta sí, pero no una criada a tiempo completo. Y siempre me ha gustado el trabajo físico, me ayuda a concentrarme.

La mención del trabajo físico renovó la excitación de Edward, que se dio cuenta de que Bella Swan no iba a ser una mujer fácil. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Entonces... ¿cenarás conmigo esta noche?

Bella abrió la boca para decir «Sólo si estoy en la cama a las nueve» pero, sintiendo la tensión que había entre los dos, lo pensó mejor. ¿Y por qué tenía que rechazarlo? ¿Había dejado que su trabajo la dominara tanto como para negarse a cualquier placer?

-Cenar es un poco complicado por las horas en las que trabajo y, como acabamos de comer, supongo que no tendremos mucha hambre -abrió un poco más la puerta, diciéndose que sólo lo hacía porque una vez él fue amable con ella. Pero, ¿por qué no admitirlo? No quería que se fuera-. Así que será mejor que entres y te prepararé un café.

La invitación lo pilló por sorpresa, aunque empezó a darse cuenta con incredulidad de que ella había rechazado su invitación para cenar.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con una advertencia.

-Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Échame cuando quieras -contestó él con la arrogancia de alguien a quien nunca habían echado de ningún sitio. Edward cerró la puerta con cierta sensación de triunfo, aunque no recordaba haber tenido que luchar tanto para conseguir una taza de café-. Estas casas no se hicieron para gente alta -comentó mientras la seguía por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-¡Por eso vive aquí una mujer de altura media! Y antes la gente era más baja.

La cocina estaba ordenada y olía a limpio. Había un aparador lleno de piezas de porcelana china y un jarrón con crisantemos sobre la mesa. Desde la cristalera se podía ver el mar, que ese día estaba gris y un poco revuelto.

-Me encanta Hamble -dijo él suavemente.

-Es increíble, ¿verdad? La vista siempre es diferente, porque el mar nunca es el mismo. ¿Cómo te sientes al volver aquí?

Edward contempló el mar, recordando cuando entró por primera vez en ese puerto inglés. Era joven y libre, sin responsabilidades. Había sido una sensación embriagadora.

-Te hace darte cuenta de lo valioso que es el tiempo, de lo rápido que pasa. Esta casa es... dulce -dijo buscando el adjetivo adecuado y cambiando de tema.

Bella sonrió.

-Gracias. Es la antigua casita del guardacostas. Siempre he vivido aquí.

-No era lo que esperaba.

-¿Y qué esperabas? -preguntó mientras preparaba la cafetera.

-Algo moderno. Elegante. No esto -y ella tampoco era lo que él esperaba. Edward no debía tener el pulso tan acelerado. Intentó calmarse diciéndose que le gustaban las mujeres finas elegantes, no con prendas enormes llenas de pintura, pero sólo podía pensar en el cuerpo esbelto que se escondía debajo de esos pantalones y en la fascinación que sintió al ver las uñas de los pies pintadas de rosa.

Bella preparó el café en silencio, pensando que Edward llenaba toda la habitación con su presencia, y que nunca se había sentido tan incómoda con un hombre. Tal vez, inconscientemente, no podía pasar de adolescente a mujer madura. Tal vez, en lo que se refería a Edward, estaba atrapada en el tiempo. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que se preguntó si él podría escucharlo.

-¿Cómo te gusta el café?

-Solo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Estaba apoyado contra la encimera, observándola, y había algo en sus ojos que le hizo sentir vértigo.

-¿Y? -preguntó con un tono de voz muy diferente al suyo propio.

Él sonrió.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Bueno, sí.

Edward la miró de arriba abajo.

-No he podido controlarme -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella lo miró recordándose que no se comportaba así con los hombres. Trabajaba con ellos, y algunos eran muy atractivos. Pero había algo diferente en Edward, algo poderoso e impenetrable. Emanaba sensualidad y hacía que ella se sintiera vulnerable.

Una parte de ella se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo invitado a entrar, pero otra parte, la más salvaje, deseaba llevarlo al piso de arriba y hacer el amor con él, aunque fuera una sola vez. Eso era lo que él deseaba, y Bella lo sabía. Pero la vida no era así, y ella tampoco.

-Explícate, Edward -pidió suavemente.

Sólo había una forma de hacerlo y no era con palabras. Se acercó a ella y vio que Bella lo permitía, mientras lo miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y excitación, como si no pudiera creer lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, y él no pudo detenerse. Le acarició la mejilla con las puntas de los dedos lentamente, como si se estuviera aprendiendo sus rasgos.

Bella se estremeció y Edward la abrazó, respirando sobre su rostro y manteniendo los labios junto a los suyos.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -preguntó Bella sin aliento.

-Estoy a punto de besarte -respondió suavemente-. Creo que puedes darte cuenta, ¿no, cara?

-No debes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque... ¡porque es inapropiado! ¡Casi no nos conocemos!

-¿Nunca has besado a un hombre que es casi un extraño? -murmuró-. ¿No crees que hay algo loco y maravilloso en eso?

«Casi un extraño». En esa expresión había algo que intimidaba, y Bella intentó concentrarse en ello, pero sólo sentía el calor violento del cuerpo de Edward, un calor que le hacía abandonar cualquier pensamiento racional. Puso una mano en el pecho de Edward.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Y además, ¿cómo sabes que no tengo novio?

Él se rió en voz baja.

-No lo tienes -trazó la forma de sus labios con un dedo-. Y si lo tienes no significa nada para ti, porque me deseas, cara.

Fue una afirmación implacable, casi cruel, pero era cierto. Lo deseaba. Edward leyó la invitación en sus ojos y la besó con urgencia en los labios. Cuando ella los separó, Edward sintió que el deseo lo invadía, atravesándolo como un cuchillo.

Bella suspiró y Edward sonrió contra su boca, mientras ella le ponía las manos en los hombros y le clavaba las uñas al sentir que las rodillas le empezaban a fallar. Sus alientos se mezclaron y el cuerpo de Bella se derritió contra el de Edward cuando él la apretó aún más.

Ella luchó por controlarse, por recuperar la lucidez.

-Esto es una locura. ¡Yo no hago este tipo de cosas!

-Acabas de hacerlo -observó con arrogancia-. Y quieres hacerlo otra vez -sí, quería hacerlo otra vez. Se preguntó si sería tan autoritario en la cama y el brillo luminoso de sus ojos verdes le dijo que sí. ¿Pero sabría dar al igual que tomar?-. Lo deseas.

Era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y ella no contestó, sólo presionó las caderas contra las suyas y sintió que el cuerpo de -Edward se endurecía.

-¡Signore doce in nel cielo! -gimió él. No pudo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió así, pero no quiso saber por qué lo sentía ni por qué con esa mujer. Se frotó contra ella deliberadamente, para que pudiera sentir su erección.

El deseo explotó en el interior de Bella y la arrastró. Hundió los dedos en el cabello de Edward mientras la besaba en los labios y en el cuello, transportándola a otro mundo, donde sólo importaba el momento.

-¡Edward!

Fue un grito entrecortado. Una súplica. Una oración. Edward había pensado que ella intentaría resistirse, pero en vez de eso le sorprendió el entusiasmo de Bella. Con un gran esfuerzo separó los labios de los de ella, ávido por tener más.

Le tomó el rostro con las dos manos, mirándola con ojos ardientes.

-¿Tu cama? -preguntó-. Llévame a ella... ahora.

¡Dios santo! A Bella le hervía la sangre, y se sentía fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo, abrumada por un deseo que hacía desaparecer cualquier cosa que no fuera la necesidad de tener a Edward junto a ella, lo más cerca que un hombre y una mujer podían estar.

Pero no estaba bien. No podía ser. ¿Cómo la veía él? ¿Cómo a una de esas mujeres que se dejaban llevar por el deseo carnal? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo se sentía ella al hacerlo?

Con gran esfuerzo se separó de la tentación de sus brazos.

-No. Para. De verdad, no puedo.

Él se quedó quieto con los ojos entrecerrados y conteniendo la respiración.

-¿Qué?

-No debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento, Edward, me dejé llevar -el rostro de Edward parecía de piedra, y Bella supo que no podía culparlo. Lo había animado y después lo había dejado esperando, frustrado.

-Sí que lo hiciste.

-Es... algo imposible, ¿no crees?

-¿Imposible?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que es imposible... Tú vives en Roma, y yo en Inglaterra.

Edward se rió burlonamente.

-Creí que íbamos a pasar la tarde en la cama, no que nos fuéramos a comprometer para siempre.

Ella lo miró.

-¡Qué oportunista!

-Sólo un tonto no aprovecharía la oportunidad cuando se le presenta.

Y sólo una tonta dejaría que se quedara en su casa después de esa afirmación.

-Será mejor que te vayas -dijo ella en voz baja

-Eso creo -tenía los ojos encendidos, brillantes como el fuego-. Pero deja que te dé un consejo para el futuro, cara. ¿No crees que no es muy inteligente llevar a un hombre hasta ese punto y después cambiar de opinión repentinamente? No todos lo van a aceptar tan bien como yo.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que no tengo derecho a cambiar de opinión? ¿Que «no» a veces significa «sí»?

-Eso no es lo que he dicho. Quiero decir que muchos hombres habrían intentado convencerte.

-¡Pues no lo habrían conseguido!

-¿De verdad? -sus ojos verdes se burlaron de ella, desafiándola-. Creo que te estás engañando, Bella. Los dos sabemos que, si hubiera seguido besándote, te habrías sometido irremediablemente.

-¿Sometido? -preguntó sin poder creer lo que había oído-. ¿Sometido? ¿En qué siglo crees que vives? Esas palabras implican desigualdad, pero cuando yo hago el amor con un hombre no me someto, y él tampoco. Hay igualdad y todo es suave, delicado...

Él se rió.

-¡Parece que estás hablando de tejer un suéter!

A Bella se le encendieron las mejillas y comprendió inmediatamente lo que había detrás de esas palabras. Con él no sería dulce y delicado.

-Vete. Vete, por favor.

-Ya me voy -dijo con un tono en el que se reflejaba la tensión-. Pero algo como esto no puede terminar así. Hasta la vista, cara.

Ella lo vio marcharse sintiéndose tremendamente arrepentida. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como una estatua mientras escuchaba sus pisadas en el pasillo. Pero cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta detrás de él no se sintió aliviada, sino que deseó darle una patada a la pared.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo esperando que el cap haya sido de su agrado, les tengo una mala noticia y una buena. La mala es que me quede sin compu. La bueno tengo una en mi trabajo jajajaja asi que me dare el tiempo de actualizar en el trabajo, por lo que los dias de actualización sera los dias viernes sin falta (eso espero), me pedian que actualizara mas seguido pero la verdad es que se me complica.**

**Ademas si hay alguien que tambien esta leyendo "Seras mia" que quede claro que no la voy a dejar abandonada ya esta el capitulo en revision con mi adorable Beta por lo que espero que la semana que sigue ya actualice. En recomenza si la neurona creativa copera en una hora mas o menos estare subiendo un OS rating M por si gustan revisarlo tambien :D**

Bueno no las aburro mas con mi bla, bla, bla saben que estare ansiosa por sus rr, alertas y favoritos. Hasta el viernes,

Besos Ana Lau

**Pd: No se que fue lo que paso y ahora lo vi con el móvil, mil disculpas para quienes vieron el error de capitulo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.**


	5. Cap 4

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Capítulo 4**

Aunque su vuelo no salía hasta la mañana siguiente, Edward cambió el billete y regresó a Roma esa misma tarde, reprochándose su comportamiento durante las dos horas de viaje. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se había portado como un adolescente con las hormonas desequilibradas.

Miró por la ventanilla sintiendo todavía dolor en la ingle. Estaba asombrado por el deseo tan intenso que Bella había despertado en él. Con sólo chasquear los dedos podría haber tenido a un montón de hermosas mujeres. Pero lo más importante era que Bella no era su tipo. Entonces, ¿por qué ella? ¿Porque al principio había sido fría y brusca con él, observándolo tranquilamente con esos inteligentes ojos cafés? ¿Por qué había respondido a su deseo y después se había resistido? Tal vez todo eso convertía a Bella Swan en un tipo de mujer al que nunca se había enfrentado, una mujer imposible de conseguir.

Cuando llegó a casa, se duchó y se cambió, y siguiendo sus impulsos, invitó a Tanya a salir. Hacía tiempo que no la veía y ella estaba deseosa de hablarle de su nueva película. Era tarde, pero aceptó inmediatamente la invitación de Edward para cenar, y él empezó a arrepentirse de haberla llamado casi instantáneamente.

El cabello rubio de Tanya le caía como una cascada seductora hasta la cintura, revestida de lentejuelas plateadas, y mientras estudiaba la carta con el ceño fruncido Edward pensó en Bella con su camiseta manchada de pintura. Tanya coqueteó con él toda la noche y se rió de todas sus bromas.

Los paparazzi los estaban esperando a la salida del restaurante y, una vez en el taxi, Edward la miró receloso con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Les dijiste dónde estábamos cenando? -preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, caro... ¡te lo prometo!

Pero Edward no la creyó. Las mujeres decían una cosa cuando querían decir otra.

Conspiraban e intrigaban para conseguir lo que querían. Tanya intentó pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, y él olió el caro perfume, que le pareció agobiante. La apartó con suavidad.

-Te dejaré en tu apartamento -dijo lacónicamente.

-¡Oh, Edward! -contestó enfurruñada-. ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso?

Él pensó en Bella, en el sabor de sus labios y en cómo había explotado entre sus brazos. Tenía un exterior frío que ocultaba una criatura sorprendentemente cálida y sensual. Suspiró mientras contemplaba las calles iluminadas de Roma y supo que tenía que conseguirla.

¿Debería mandarle flores? Muy pocas mujeres podían resistirse a las flores.

Pero seguramente tendría montones de ramos gracias a su trabajo, así que no serían nada especial para ella. No, las flores no eran una buena idea.

-Buenas noches, Tanya -dijo dulcemente. El coche se detuvo y la actriz salió a la calle-. Lléveme a casa... ¡y rápido!

A Bella le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no pensar en Edward.

Nunca subestimaba el poder de la cámara, que se daba cuenta de todo y lo multiplicaba por diez. Y no solamente el aspecto exterior (un kilo de más, un grano en la cara que parecía enorme...). Las inseguridades eran evidentes para las lentes. Si perdía los nervios y la seguridad en sí misma la audiencia dejaba de creer en ella, y si eso ocurría el empleo no le duraría mucho tiempo.

Así que intentó apartar a Edward Cullen de su mente. Al fin y al cabo no era nada especial, simplemente se había encontrado con un hombre que una vez la había vuelto loca... y seguía loca por él. Pero vivía en otro país, no era el hombre apropiado del que enamorarse y había esperado que se acostara con él a la primera de cambio.

Gracias a Dios que no lo había hecho.

Decidió que tenía que salir más, conocer a gente. Desplegar un poco las alas. Se matriculó en un curso de francés por las tardes y decidió que la próxima vez que el equipo saliera a comer un viernes se uniría a ellos. Y pasaría el domingo con Kesi fuera de casa.

Pero cuando unos días después llegó a casa del trabajo había una postal sobre el felpudo, con un colorido que proporcionaba algo de alivio entre todas las facturas y circulares. Le gustaban las postales, aunque la gente cada vez las enviaba menos, seguramente porque viajar era cada vez más fácil y el correo electrónico iba ganando terreno. Pero las postales tenían una magia especial.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio de donde era la postal. Roma. La fotografía era rara para una postal: una escultura de dos niños y un animal amenazador y grotesco.

No necesitó darle la vuelta para saber de quién era; sólo conocía a una persona que estuviera allí. Y tampoco necesitó ver su nombre para reconocer la escritura, porque sabía que él escribiría así.

Como una colegiala enamoradiza paseó la vista por la letra de Edward, como si descubriera el cuerpo de su amante por primera vez. Había usado tinta negra, que se curvaba sensualmente a lo largo de la postal, como una serpiente.

_Supongo que conocerás la leyenda que dice que Roma fue fundada por Rómulo._

_Aquí está con su hermano gemelo Remo, mamando de una loba. Si alguna vez vienes a Roma, por favor, búscame. Me gustó mucho verte. Edward._

Y su número de teléfono.

Bella leyó y releyó la postal, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. ¡Sólo era una postal, por el amor de Dios! Y de ninguna manera iba a llamarlo.

Pero dejó apoyada la tarjeta contra la ventana de la cocina, con el mar detrás, y sonrió al mirarla, porque ese pequeño gesto de comunicación le permitió apartar de su mente la escena apasionada aunque insatisfactoria que había vivido con Edward.

Sin embargo él no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y si lo conseguía sólo era para comprobar los mensajes en el contestador automático. ¡No lo había llamado!

Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta del honor que...?

Frunció el ceño. No. Honor era una palabra demasiado importante, como privilegio.

Pero se preguntó qué diría la señorita Bella Swan si supiera que él nunca le daba su teléfono a una mujer que acababa de conocer.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha, dejando que los chorros de agua recorrieran su cuerpo. Tal vez se estaba haciendo la dura. Sonrió mientras alargaba la mano hacia el champú. Le daría hasta finales de semana, seguro que entonces lo llamaba.

Bella estaba saliendo hacia su coche cuando una de las ayudantes de producción la detuvo. -Bella... te ha llamado un hombre. -¿Dijo quién era? -No.

-Bueno, gracias. Supongo que si es importante llamará otra vez.

-Era... la ayudante tragó saliva-. Extranjero. El corazón de Bella empezó a latir rápidamente. -¿Sí? -dijo aparentando indiferencia.

-Creo que italiano. ¡Y tenía una voz profunda y sexy, muy sensual! ¿Quién es?

-No tengo ni idea -contestó Bella sin darle importancia-. ¡Pero me molesta muchísimo que la gente no diga quién es!

Pero eso no era del todo cierto. Lo que la irritaba era su respuesta irracional al saber que había sido Edward. ¿En qué estaba pensando al llamarla? ¡Y además al trabajo!

¿Llamaría otra vez? ¿A su casa? Cayó en la cuenta de que no le había dado el teléfono, pero estaba segura de que un hombre como Edward no tendría problemas para conseguir el teléfono de cualquier mujer...

Hacía muchos años que Bella no se inventaba excusas para quedarse en casa, esperando que alguien la llamara. Cada vez que el teléfono sonaba corría a contestarlo, pero nunca era él.

Finalmente, frustrada con ella misma, y con él, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, se fue a ver a Kesi y terminó quedándose a tomar el té de la tarde. Y, como era de esperar, al llegar a casa la luz roja del contestador estaba parpadeando provocativamente.

Apretó el botón con dedos temblorosos y la voz italiana profunda, oscura y sonora empezó a hablar. Igual que él, pensó Bella mientras escuchaba. Profundo y oscuro.

-¿Bella? La próxima semana tendré que ir a Londres por negocios. ¿Te gustaría que cenáramos juntos? Pronto, claro, para que tengas tiempo de dormir. Llámame.

Bella escuchó el mensaje cuatro veces, preguntándose si debía devolverle la llamada, aunque sabía que no podría resistirse.

Sin embargo dejó pasar tres días, un tiempo de espera y de tormento. Y cuando finalmente se decidió tuvo que hablar con una secretaria que, después de pasar del italiano a un inglés perfecto, expresó sus dudas sobre si el _signor_ Cullen desearía ser molestado.

Claramente el _signor_ Cullen sí que lo deseaba.

-¿Edward? –dijo Bella con vacilación, deseando no haber marcado nunca ese número.

Edward sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba. Así que la _strega_ lo había hecho esperar... No recordó haber tenido que esperar nunca para conseguir algo en su vida.

-¿Bella?

-Sí, soy yo. Escuché tu mensaje.

-Bien -esperó para que Bella tomara un poco de su propia medicina.

Bella agarró el teléfono con fuerza. ¡Maldito fuera!

-Sobre la cena.

-Mmm.

Bella sintió ganas de colgar, aunque al hacerlo se estuviera comportando como una niña. ¿Quería o no quería cenar con él? Bueno, sí y no.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. ¿Siempre se lo ponía tan difícil a los hombres?

Entonces recordó cómo se había comportado al abrazarla. Habían estado a punto de ir al dormitorio y... La tensión aumentó.

-¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo, Bella? -preguntó suavemente.

Ese era un momento decisivo, y Edward Cullen siempre parecía tener algo que ver en los momentos decisivos de Bella. Bella tragó saliva con dificultad y adoptó la actitud fría y distante que siempre tenía ante las cámaras.

-Me encantaría. ¿Cuándo?

Su voz sonó como si la hubieran invitado a tomar té con una tía solterona.

-Llego el viernes por la tarde -dijo él fríamente-. Así que, ¿qué te parece el sábado?

Pensó fingir que estaba ocupada, pero supo que los juegos no le servirían de nada.

-El sábado está bien -contestó sin alterarse, aunque tenía el pulso acelerado.

-Excelente. Te llamaré cuando llegue a Inglaterra. _Ciao, bella_.

_Isabella_ se quedó mirando el auricular después de que él hubiera colgado. La boca se le había secado por la excitación, pero pronto se transformó en otra sensación que no pudo reconocer y que no quiso analizar, porque sólo podía pensar en una cosa.

La cena del sábado. Una cena temprana para que ella pudiera dormir y estar fresca al día siguiente. Pero Bella no trabajaba los domingos. Ella lo sabía y él también.

* * *

**Hola yo denuevo por aca como se los prometi, les dije que actualizaria el dia viernes y aqui estoy y de verdad que siento el error de la semana pasada no me di cuenta y se que aun les debo el OS, espero poder hacer algo al respecto porque seguimos en las mismas :( (Sin compu).**

**Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos el proximo viernes, saben que espero ansiosa sus rr y mil gracias por su tiempo.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	6. Cap 5

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Capítulo 5**

EL hotel era un lugar moderno y caro, de los que solían aparecer en las revistas y que no tenía nada que ver con el anonimato monótono de las grandes cadenas hoteleras.

Bella entró en un vestíbulo pintado de azul marino, con el suelo de madera brillante y alfombras caras. Tuvo que buscar el mostrador de recepción, que estaba diseñado para no parecerlo. Lo ocultaban unos jarrones de flores de color escarlata y violeta, y la rubia que le dedicó una sonrisa parecía estar posando para una revista de moda.

Supuso que era uno de esos lugares exclusivos y fríos, y se estremeció al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque tampoco tenía que hacer nada, se recordó.

No si no quería.

-¿Puedo ayudarla? -le dijo la rubia.

-Um... -¡por el amor de Dios! ¿Desde cuándo empezaba una frase con «um»?-.

Tengo una cita con el señor Edward Cullen a las seis.

El rostro de la recepcionista se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-_Signor Cullen_ -corrigió-. Debería estar aquí...

-En cualquier momento -dijo una voz melosa a sus espaldas. Bella sintió que la boca se le secaba mientras se giraba para verlo salir del ascensor-. Hola, Bella.

Estaba totalmente cautivador, con un traje de hilo oscuro y una camisa de seda azul. Tenía el cuello desabrochado, y Bella podía ver su piel bronceada y un poco de vello cobrizo.

-Edward -dijo en voz muy baja y forzó una sonrisa-. Hola.

Él entornó los ojos. Ese no era el comportamiento de una mujer que quería hacer el amor con él. De hecho, parecía que estuviera pisando trozos de cristal. ¿Significaba que estaba nerviosa? Y si era así, ¿no era una buena señal? Al menos, era una grieta en la armadura.

Edward sonrió, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla mientras le ponía las manos en los hombros. Bella se relajó ligeramente. ¡Cualquiera diría que era una chica tímida sin ninguna experiencia con los hombres!

Pero cuando sintió el aroma sutil y masculino de su loción para después del afeitado y el roce de su barbilla, se dio cuenta de que se sentía totalmente ingenua e inexperta.

-Estás preciosa -murmuró él. Más que preciosa, a la vez que discreta. Llevaba una falda vaporosa de seda y un suéter de color rosa que se adaptaba a sus pechos perfectos, unas botas altas de ante y se había recogido el cabello en una trenza, sujetándolo con un lazo rosa. Estaba a la vez sexy y discreta y Edward la deseó aún más.

-Gracias.

-¿Nos vamos a cenar? -le echó una mirada rápida al reloj-. ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

-Bueno, puedo decidirlo más tarde -él la miró con curiosidad-. Es decir... um, hay un tren a las nueve y media -¡eso tampoco respondía a la pregunta, y había dicho «um» de nuevo!

-Podemos cenar aquí, si te gusta, o buscar otro sitio.

Bella normalmente era segura y decidida, pero en ese momento sentía una gran inseguridad. Tal vez fuera por la mirada fugaz que le lanzó la recepcionista, como si estuviera dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por estar en el lugar de Bella.

«Disfrútalo», se dijo. «Relájate y disfruta». -¿Qué tal es aquí la comida?

-No tengo ni idea -echó una mirada alrededor-. Mi secretaria me hizo la reserva. Es un poco... antiséptico para mi gusto. Pero hay un sushi bar aquí al lado. ¿Te gusta el sushi?

-Me encanta. -Entonces vamos.

Una vez fuera, Bella se relajó un poco más; el sushi bar era estupendo.

-Seguramente este restaurante lo ha diseñado un experto en feng shui -comentó ella mientras los guiaban a una mesa baja, junto a un cuadro relajante.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser un contorsionista para sentarte aquí?

Ella sonrió.

-¿No crees que es relajante? -¿Relajante?

El cuerpo de Edward ardía por el deseo, y pensó que nada podría calmarlo. Tal vez fuera porque se había sentido inquiero y ansioso durante toda la semana. Y la inquietud era emocionante, como descubrir una comida nueva y deliciosa.

Entrecerró los ojos y le tendió una carta a Bella.

-¿Pedimos?

Eligieron el menú juntos, pero la mente de Bella estaba en otra parte. Hizo lo posible por comer normalmente, comportándose como si estuviera cenando con cualquier otro hombre y no con quien tenía el poder de derretir su cuerpo con sólo una sonrisa y una mirada.

Bella bebió un sorbo de vino y se sintió como si tuviera diecisiete años. Deseó que su cara estuviera tranquila y serena.

Edward se reclinó en su asiento.

-Cuéntame cómo llegaste a ser una estrella de la televisión.

-Presentadora -corrigió inmediatamente. Vio su mirada curiosa y sonrió-. Sé que estoy un poco a la defensiva, pero con este trabajo es algo casi instintivo.

-¿La gente se acerca a ti por motivos que no son sinceros?

-Algo así. Supongo que tú también eres una víctima de eso.

-Una víctima nunca, cara -murmuró-. Además, no es una palabra que asociaría contigo. Cuéntamelo.

A Bella le encantaba cómo movía la lengua cuando decía «cara», y deseó que le hablara en italiano, aunque apenas sabía cuatro palabras de ese idioma.

-Me licencié en Meteorología en la universidad. El tiempo siempre me ha fascinado. La cadena local buscaba una chica del tiempo, y me presenté para conseguir el trabajo, pensando que no tenía posibilidades.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no era rubia y pechugona, como la mayoría de las candidatas.

-Pero te eligieron -dijo suavemente.

-Sí. Supongo que estaban buscando a alguien que supiera de lo que hablaba, y a los espectadores les gusté. Entonces la presentadora habitual se fue porque estaba embarazada, y me preguntaron si quería sustituirla... temporalmente, al principio. Pero luego me pidieron que me quedara, y lo hice, y de eso hace casi tres años, mucho tiempo para trabajar en la televisión.

-¿Te gusta? Ella dudó.

-Sí... aunque a veces no parece un trabajo serio, algo realmente importante, como ser cirujano. Pero sé que tengo suerte, y soy realista, este empleo no me durará siempre. Los trabajos en televisión no suelen durar.

-¿Y cuándo se acabe?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quién sabe?

-¿No tienes otras ambiciones aparte de lo que haces ahora?

Bella jugueteó con su copa, sin saber muy bien cuánto quería contarle. Pero, ¿por qué ser un libro cerrado?

-Bueno, algún día espero tener hijos, claro.

Él asintió con la cabeza, fijándose especialmente en el «claro», pero también en que no había dicho nada de enamorarse y casarse. Sabía que las mujeres eran muy tímidas al hablar de ese tema, por miedo a que los hombres pensaran que estaban necesitadas.

Bella se sintió desprotegida. Solamente había hablado ella.

-¿Y tú? ¿Decidiste ser el dueño de un banco?

-Supongo que nadie hace eso -se encogió de hombros-. Decidí tener éxito, pero nunca me parecía que tenía suficiente. Siempre había un nuevo reto, un nuevo obstáculo que superar.

-Y ahora que tienes un banco, ¿significa eso que has dejado de moverte?

-Oh, no. Siempre hay algo más que conseguir.

Dejó de hablar de repente y algo en sus ojos le dijo a Bella que había hablado más de la cuenta.

-Entiendo -dijo despacio, pensando que la vida de Edward era como la de los nómadas, sin descanso. Eso debería haber servido para que se distanciara de él, pero descubrió que quería alargar la mano y deslizar los dedos por la superficie sedosa de su piel.

Edward pudo sentir la tensión que había entre los dos, y se preguntó y Bella también jugaría con él esa noche.

-¿Pido la cuenta?

Algo en su manera de mirarla hizo que el corazón le latiera rápidamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se excusó para ir al baño, donde se mojó las muñecas con agua fría, como si esperara que la temperatura helada apagara el brillo ardiente de sus ojos.

Salieron a la calle y él se giró para mirarla.

-¿Quieres tomar ese tren?

Bella lo miró, consciente de lo que había detrás de su respuesta.

-No.

Edward sonrió, se inclinó y la besó en plena calle. Pensó que no podría haberlo hecho en Roma, donde las miradas curiosas verían que Edward Cullen no era una persona tan fría como parecía. Pero en Londres era una persona anónima, y ella, con sus ojos fríos e inteligentes y su forma de hacerlo esperar lo había cautivado. Para un hombre acostumbrado a tener lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, eso era un potente afrodisíaco.

-Bella -gimió contra sus labios dulces y húmedos.

Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello espeso y cobrizo mientras Edward seguía besándola. La acercó aún más a su cuerpo y Bella empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, sintiéndose casi aliviada cuando él se apartó.

-Ven -dijo bruscamente.

Edward le tomó la mano y caminaron en silencio hasta el hotel. La recepcionista los miró, y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron Bella pensó que para todos sería obvio dónde iban y lo que iban a hacer. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

Ella era libre, y él también. Y lo deseaba tanto que casi no podía pensar ni hablar, pero las palabras eran innecesarias, porque en cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron él volvió a abrazarla, besándola con pasión desenfrenada.

Bella casi no se fijó en la habitación, únicamente notó la fragancia de las flores y la iluminación seductora. De repente sintió reparos, y pensó en decirle que ella no solía hacer esas cosas, pero eso sonaría como una mujer que quería salvaguardar su reputación.

Pero entonces él empezó a acariciarla, murmurando suavemente en italiano, amenazando con hacerle perder el control, y todas sus dudas desaparecieron. Se separó un poco de él y vio que la miraba con curiosidad. Tal vez pensaba que iba a cambiar de opinión.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó él.

-Edward, no... No tengo nada.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que no tienes?

La situación era peor que los libros de educación sexual que la obligaban a leer en la escuela, pero precisamente porque los había leído Bella sintió que se ruborizaba, algo que era ridículo dadas las circunstancias.

-Anticonceptivos. No tomo la píldora. No estoy preparada.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa sensual. Así que no tomaba la píldora... y eso significaba que no se acostaba libremente con otros hombres. Edward se sintió complacido.

-¿Ah, no? -murmuró mientras deslizaba una mano bajo la falda, recorriendo los muslos. Le apartó la cinturilla de las braguitas y Bella gimió de placer cuando él introdujo un dedo en su calor húmedo. Sonrió cuando ella protestó al ver que retiraba el dedo y lo chupaba deliberadamente, mirándola.

-Al contrario, cara, me parece que estás muy preparada. Y sabes muy bien.

-¡Edward! -le tembló ligeramente la voz y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose algo tímida ante su diversión descarada.

-Y, afortunadamente, yo sí estoy preparado, como tú dices.

Bella abrió los ojos y vio que Edward sacaba un paquete de preservativos del bolsillo.

Su parte lógica se alegró de que hubiera pensado en la protección, pero la parte romántica y poco realista deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. ¿No lo convertía en algo «clínico»? ¿O tal vez los llevaba por si acaso? Si así fuera, tampoco era tan malo. Era mejor estar preparado, e incluso sus amigas los llevaban en el bolso.

Él vio que Bella estaba frunciendo los labios y le dio pequeños besos en la boca hasta conseguir suavizarla de nuevo.

-Deja de poner muecas -susurró él.

-Tómame.

-Con mucho placer. Pero antes quiero ver tu cuerpo -le quitó el suéter rosa y contuvo la respiración al ver lo que había debajo, un sujetador transparente salpicado de rosas. Los pezones oscuros y endurecidos parecían una continuación de las flores-. Es bonito, muy bonito. ¿Siempre llevas lencería tan exquisita? ¿Te la has puesto para mí, Bella?

Ella sintió una oleada de placer.

-Claro que sí -metió los dedos debajo de la camisa de Edward y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus pezones, rodeándolo.

Él cerró los ojos.

-Qué bien.

Su comentario la animó a desabrocharle la camisa, y suspiró con placer cuando, poco a poco, le desnudó el pecho y tiró la camisa al suelo. Después inclinó la cabeza y le mordisqueó suavemente el pezón. Él gimió y sacudió la cabeza. La quería desnuda, y rápido.

Nunca había prestado tanta atención al desnudar a una mujer, descubriendo la sensación de dejar su cuerpo al descubierto. Le quitó la falda, las medias y las braguitas, y por último le desató el lazo rosa que le sujetaba la trenza.

-Es como desenvolver un regalo de cumpleaños -dijo mientras el cabello de Bella se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y sus pechos pequeños.

Ella le besó un pezón y sintió que se estremecía.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-En agosto -contestó distraídamente quitándose los zapatos y el resto de la ropa.

Aún faltaban muchos meses para agosto, y Bella se preguntó si entonces seguirían siendo amantes, pero en ese momento Edward se tumbó en la cama y la puso sobre él.

Empezó a besarla y Bella dejó de pensar.

La acarició y la besó con dedos y labios expertos, consiguiendo que Bella diera pequeños gritos de placer. Pero él lo hacía con cierta curiosidad, como si fuera la primera mujer a la que le hacía el amor, y Bella pensó que Edward había conseguido hacer un arte de la seducción.

Los ojos de Edward tenían el brillo del fuego cuando se puso sobre ella, y Bella se sintió inexplicablemente tímida cuando él la penetró con un único movimiento, prolongado y aterciopelado.

-¿Te gusta? -peguntó él sintiendo que Bella lo envolvía.

-Me... -pero entonces él se movió y Bella olvidó las palabras. Le clavó las uñas en los hombros y le abrazó la espalda con las piernas, encantada al escuchar su gemido de placer.

-¿Y esto?

-¡Sí!

Edward se movió en su interior hasta que Bella sintió que se iba a morir de puro placer, y cuando finalmente la oleada de placer estalló en su cuerpo, Bella se asombró de la intensidad que había alcanzado. Siguió temblando hasta que sintió que Edward se estremecía en sus brazos.

Se quedaron así abrazados durante unos instantes, con los cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, hasta que él levantó la cabeza, le besó la punta de la nariz y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? -suspiró.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

Él se rió, y el sonido de la risa hizo que Bella se sintiera segura, pero también le hizo ser consciente de sus propias inseguridades. No conocía el sentido del humor de Edward, ni sabía cuál era su color favorito ni dónde vivía. Había conocido a un hombre y comenzado una aventura con él, y el futuro estaba lleno de incertidumbre.

Él la besó, su cuerpo comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo e, instintivamente, empezó a moverse otra vez, pero Bella lo detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

-Ten cuidado.

Él la entendió al instante y se separó de ella despacio. Dejó escapar un suspiro y Bella se reclinó contra las almohadas, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Déjame que use el cuarto de baño -dijo él mientras paseaba la mirada por la desnudez blanca y rosada de Bella-. Quédate ahí.

Ella no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Miró al techo hasta que Edward regresó y se tumbó con ella en la cama.

-Tú -murmuró él besándole un hombro-. Eres sorprendente. Preciosa.

Bella lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella y Edward la penetró rápidamente, pero le hizo el amor despacio y con dulzura, y al terminar Bella se acurrucó contra él, luchando contra el sueño. Él la zarandeó suavemente.

-¿No tienes que tomar un tren?

-No.

-Ya entiendo. Era tu vía de escape, ¿no?

-Mmm -apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, pero él se incorporó, agarró el reloj que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Bella.

-Perdóname, cara, pero tengo que hacer una llamada rápida. No te vayas.

Pero la llamada telefónica devolvió a Bella a la realidad mientras lo escuchaba hablar en rápido italiano. No tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando o lo que decía, pero le ayudó a no seguir soñando con lo imposible.

Edward tenía otra vida en otro país y ella era sólo una pequeñísima parte, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Tal vez sólo hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo por aca como cada buen viernes dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de agrado ya saben mi cantaleta de siempre verdad, y si no pues aqui va de nuevo.**

**Espero con ansias sus rr, alertas y favoritos y creanme que aunque no les conteste si que los leo y me alegran el dia, si tienen alguna duda o algo por el estilo haganmelo saber y con todo gusto tratare de rolver sus dudas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	7. Cap 6

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

Capítulo 6

Bella abrió los ojos y durante un instante se preguntó dónde estaba. Vio algunos tejados de Londres a través de las cortinas descorridas y un hombre dormido a su lado, y sintió la cálida pereza que era el testimonio de una noche de pasión.

Giró la cabeza despacio para mirarlo, observando cómo el pecho se elevaba y descendía con la respiración regular. Estaba tumbado de lado, con una mano sobre el rostro. Parecía inocente e indolente.

Girándose para mirar el techo de nuevo, Bella suspiró con satisfacción y pena, al saber que la noche ya se había acabado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esa situación. En realidad, nunca había estado en esa misma situación, siendo la amante de un hombre que, según las propias palabras de Edward era «casi un extraño».

No había tenido una relación desde... Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que habían pasado casi dos años. Y todo había sido muy diferente, un romance construido poco a poco. Con Edward no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Bella era una persona fría, tranquila y reflexiva, y no era propio de ella meterse en la cama con un hombre sólo porque lo encontraba irresistible. Pero seguramente eso le pasaba a Edward continuamente, pensó.

-¿Por qué frunces el ceño, cara? Creí que había conseguido quitarte esa expresión anoche con mis besos.

Ella se sobresaltó. Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que se había despertado. Sus ojos la vigilaban, rodeados de espesas pestañas, y su cuerpo era como el de un tigre tumbado al sol, relajado pero fuerte y poderoso.

Bella se obligó a sonreír.

-¿Estaba frunciendo el ceño?

-Mmm -alargó una mano despacio y le acarició el cabello. Había sido una noche increíble, pero él sabía que iba a ser así. La había deseado tanto que no podría haber sido de otra forma, pero con la mañana el deseo se había transformado en algo diferente. Lo había excitado lo desconocido, la deliciosa espera para ver si ella sería suya.

¿Y luego?

No importaba lo maravilloso que había sido, era el momento de seguir un protocolo. Había ciertas reglas y él se preguntó si Bella las entendía de la misma manera que él. Reglas sobre fronteras y expectativas. Él no iba a implicarse. Nunca lo había hecho.

-Ven aquí y bésame -murmuró Edward.

Pero Bella había visto algo en sus ojos que le había puesto de punta el vello de la nuca. Edward tenía mucho autocontrol, a pesar de la prueba física de que la deseaba de nuevo. Pero, ¿y emocionalmente? ¿No había en sus ojos una distancia fría que la observaba como si fuera un caballo que aún no había sido domado? Estaba a la espera de ver lo que ella iba a hacer, cómo iba a reaccionar.

¿Acaso Edward tenía miedo de que ella se aferrara a él, se volviera dependiente o exigente, como hacían a veces las mujeres cuando un hombre las había poseído y dado placer? ¡Pues con ella no tendría que preocuparse!

Esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo que su trabajo le hubiera enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos. Un mes después de la muerte de su madre, había vuelto al estudio con el corazón destrozado pero con un exterior tranquilo y controlado. Sólo un par de telespectadores asiduos y perspicaces habían escrito para preguntar si estaba bien, y siguiendo el consejo del editor, Bella había mencionado el fallecimiento de su madre.

Después de eso le llegó una avalancha de cartas de gente que había pasado por lo mismo y que quería compartir la experiencia y darle ánimos. La televisión le había enseñado a controlar sus emociones, pero también había descubierto que la cámara podía mentir.

-¿Y por qué no vienes tú y me besas? -sugirió Bella.

Él se acercó sonriendo perezosamente y se inclinó sobre sus labios.

-¿Así?

-Exactamente así -susurró ella.

Edward le hizo el amor lentamente, demostrando su pericia como amante, y Bella pronunció su nombre en voz alta dos veces. Nunca había sido así con un hombre, pero no era algo que pensara admitir, y menos aún con Edward, que tenía un ego enorme.

Él se relajó y contempló la sonrisa somnolienta y placentera de Bella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te puedes quedar?

-Me iré después de comer. ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-A las cinco -estuvo a punto de ofrecerse a cambiarlo, pero sonrió al rozarle los labios con los suyos. Era una mujer muy inteligente que no le pedía nada a un hombre.

¡Alguien debería decirles a las demás que eso era lo que mantenía vivo el interés!

Bella no se marchó hasta las tres y durante todo el viaje en tren estuvo eufórica.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos brillantes y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, todos los signos de una mujer a quien le han hecho el amor a conciencia.

Edward era magnífico, completamente magnífico, pero ella no había sido tan estúpida como para ponerse sensiblera con él. Se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre solitario que vivía según sus propias condiciones. ¿Y por qué no? ¿No era así exactamente como vivía ella también? Pero no había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran tener una aventura maravillosa y satisfactoria.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la mañana que acababan de compartir. No habían salido de la cama hasta el mediodía, y después se habían dirigido a un bar para comer algo; Edward había sido un acompañante encantador y divertido.

Sería muy fácil enamorarse de él, y Bella supo de repente que tenía que estar alerta para que eso no ocurriera. Iría despacio y con cuidado. Edward le había dicho que llamaría, así que ella sería paciente y esperaría.

Bueno, no, eso no era del todo cierto. No iba a esperar como si su llamada fuera lo único importante. Haría su vida normalmente, estaría feliz y satisfecha.

Su euforia duró exactamente tres días. Edward aún no había llamado y Bella empezó a sentirse insegura y estúpida. ¿Por qué se había lanzado a esa aventura sin saber nada de lo que él esperaba y sin poder expresar lo que ella pensaba? Pero, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? Lo habría echado todo a perder si lo hubiera interrogado o si le hubiera dicho lo que ella quería, especialmente cuando ni ella misma lo sabía. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo así y disfrutar de ello? Tal vez pudiera hacerlo si por lo menos Edward la llamara.

Pasó casi una semana antes de tener noticias suyas, y cuando Bella descolgó el teléfono y escuchó su acento italiano dulce y sexy sintió ganas de colgar o de preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto en llamar, pero se contuvo. Los instintos podían ser peligrosos.

-¿Bella?

-Hola, Edward.

«Tan fría como siempre», pensó él con admiración. No había dejado de pensar en ella. Bella sabía su número de teléfono, tanto el de casa como el de la oficina, y además él le había dado su móvil... Pero no se había puesto en contacto con él, ni siquiera le había mandado un mensaje de texto, lo que invariablemente hacían todas las mujeres.

En cierto modo había sido una especie de prueba para ver si ella lo necesitaba, y una vez que había demostrado que no, Edward quería verla.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Ya sabes, muy ocupada. ¿Y tú?

-He estado en Amalfi. -Eso está en la costa, ¿no? -Sí. Es donde tengo mi barco.

-¿Es bonito?

-¿El qué? ¿El barco o la costa?

Bella se rió. ¡Maldito fuera! La risa podía ser tan seductora...

-Los dos.

-Los dos son preciosos, igual que tú -hizo una pausa-. Te he echado de menos.

«No tanto como para agarrar el teléfono», pensó Bella, pero el comentario le gustó.

-Bien. Siempre es agradable que la echen de menos a una.

-¿Tú también me has echado de menos?

-¡Deja de buscar cumplidos! Edward se rió.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo voy a verte?

-Depende.

-¿De qué?

-De si tenemos los mismos días libres en nuestras agendas.

¡Más fría aún!

-¿Quieres decir que no cancelarías algo para ver a tu amante italiano? –murmuró él.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Tú sí lo harías? Curiosamente Edward pensó en anular su viaje a Estados Unidos, pero sólo durante un instante. -Probablemente no. Entonces, ¿cuándo? -Dime algunas fechas y yo te diré si estoy libre. -Tengo que ir a Nueva York el fin de semana que viene. ¿Qué te parece el próximo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde? ¿En Londres?

-¿Por qué no vienes a Roma? -sugirió él.

Bella nunca había estado en Roma, y una ciudad siempre era hermosa cuando se veía a través de los ojos de alguien que vivía allí.

El ático de Edward estaba en _Viale Trinita dei Monti_ y era impresionante.

Minimalista y moderno, todo de acero inoxidable y cristal. Los suelos eran de caoba y había mármol de Carrara en los cuartos de baño. Las habitaciones eran blancas, pero las luces se podían ajustar para crear diferentes colores y ambientes y los ventanales, que llegaban del suelo al techo, mostraban una vista sorprendente de la ciudad.

Había una terraza con tiestos de terracota en los que crecían limoneros, y otros más pequeños con romero, salvia y lavanda, de manera que el aire se impregnaba de su fragancia. Era el apartamento de un hombre sin ataduras.

Edward le enseñó columnatas, palacios e iglesias hasta que Bella se mareó con el esplendor de la ciudad, y después la condujo a _Tivoli,_ una ciudad pintoresca situada en una ladera, en medio de hermosos bosques y ríos.

-Es precioso -murmuró Bella mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

Él le acarició el cabello.

-Como tú -dijo suavemente antes de llevarla a su apartamento, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo el amor lentamente.

Por la noche, en un restaurante de las calles estrechas y adoquinadas de _Trastevere_, cenaron _tonnarelli cacio e_ pepe a la luz de las velas, bebiendo vino de color granate.

Después pidieron café y Bella se sintió relajada.

-Háblame de tu infancia. ¿Dónde naciste?

-Soy romano, nací aquí.

-¿Y nunca has querido vivir en otro sitio?

La miró algo desconcertado y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué? Todo lo que quiero está aquí.

-¿Y dónde está tu familia?

-Mi hermana también vive en Roma. Mis padres murieron.

Bella echó una cucharada de azúcar en su café.

-Los míos también -dijo aunque él no lo había preguntado.

-Entonces tenemos mucho en común -murmuró Edward mirándola sensualmente-. Aparte de lo que es evidente.

Fue un alarde descarado y sexual y Bella pensó que tendría que haberle gustado, pero en vez de eso la hizo sentirse insegura. ¿Tal vez porque la atracción sexual era algo efímero?

-Ven, Bella -pagó la cuenta que el camarero le había dado y la miró-. Es hora de volver a casa, ¿no crees?

Una vez en el apartamento Edward deslizó un dedo entre sus cejas.

-¡Siempre frunciendo el ceño! Estás así desde que salimos del restaurante. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando haces eso? Aparecen las arrugas, y eso no le gusta a ninguna mujer -bromeó.

Ese comentario le dolió por alguna razón.

-Pero cuando aparecen las borramos con cirugía, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó mordazmente-. Mientras que las arrugas de los hombres denotan experiencia, en las mujeres son sinónimo de la edad.

-Cara, cara... Yo no pienso nada de eso, y no soy ningún defensor de la cirugía –le besó la punta de la nariz.

Bella se dio la vuelta para contemplar la ciudad iluminada. Los hombres como Edward valoraban la belleza, ¿y no era la juventud un sinónimo de belleza? Seguramente ese hombre siempre elegiría mujeres jóvenes, firmes y sin arrugas.

-¿Bella?

Su voz era profunda y seductora y ella cerró los ojos cuando Edward comenzó a acariciarle los hombros, atrayéndola hacia las formas duras y esbeltas de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué desperdiciar un momento así?, pensó Bella mientras Edward le cubría los pechos.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Estás enfadada? ¿Exaltada?

Ella se rió y se giró hacia él, pasándole una mano por la mandíbula.

-Enfadada no, pero exaltada sí -dijo con ojos brillantes mirándolo provocativamente-. Exaltada, siempre.

-Entonces ven aquí y demuéstramelo.

-Claro que voy a demostrártelo -contestó desabrochándole la camisa.

Esa noche ella fue la dominante, desnudándolo y provocándolo hasta que él pidió clemencia. Bella no se quitó las medias y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pensando que nunca se había sentido tan desinhibida con un hombre.

Al terminar él se quedó tumbado en silencio durante un momento, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y la miró.

-¡Guau!

Bella se ruborizó y se sintió satisfecha y segura de sí misma.

-¿Te ha gustado?

Edward sonrió, le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaron.

-Oh, si, cara. Me ha gustado. Me gusta que seas tan salvaje y libre -deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y ella ahogó un grito-. ¿Y a ti te gusta esto? -susurró.

Ella empezó a retorcerse de placer.

-Oh, Dios... ¡Sí, sí! Por favor, no pares...

-¿Parar? Cara mia, ni siquiera he empezado. Pero el fin de semana se pasó demasiado rápidamente y en el aeropuerto él la besó tan apasionadamente, que la dejó sin respiración.

-Quédate un día más -le dijo al oído.

La tentación casi pudo con ella, pero se separó de Edward de mala gana.

-No puedo. Tengo que estar en el estudio temprano.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la besó en la frente.

-Estaré en Estados Unidos durante un mes. Pero te llamaré. Muy pronto.

-Hazlo -recogió su bolsa de viaje y comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras la observaba Edward se preguntó si aquello era una de las ironías de la vida, que uno siempre quería lo que no podía tener. Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, ajeno a las miradas femeninas que lo estudiaban cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y él lo sacó del bolsillo para contestar a la llamada.

Bella llegó a casa a tiempo de darse un baño antes de irse a la cama. Encendió unas velas y disfrutó de la espuma perfumada de lavanda mientras escuchaba una ópera italiana.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba fresca como una rosa, a pesar de haber dormido poco el fin de semana. Manejó con aplomo a una malhumorada estrella adolescente del pop y entrevistó de manera inteligente al miembro local del Parlamento, preguntándole por qué no se hacía nada para solucionar el problema del tráfico.

Se sentía en una nube, como si no viviera en el mundo real. Pero se recordó que la vida no era tan buena. No podía serlo. Tal vez porque cuando se tenía un amante él dominaba la rutina, haciendo que todo apareciera envuelto en sombras. Especialmente cuando era alguien como Edward.

A lo mejor era porque él vivía lejos, y llevaban una relación excitante y glamurosa. Si hubieran vivido en la misma ciudad habrían caído en la rutina, y ella no se sentiría como flotando en el aire.

Un par de semanas después, Bella miró el calendario que tenía en la cocina y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en él, mirándolo con incredulidad. Llevaba retraso. Mucho.

Se preparó algo de cena con manos temblorosas, y cuando se sirvió el arroz con gambas en un plato decorado con girasoles, lo apartó. Había perdido el apetito.

Ella nunca se retrasaba. Nunca. Tal vez por eso no se había dado cuenta antes, porque daba por sentado que sería puntual. O tal vez porque no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera Edward...

Pero no podía estar embarazada. Habían usado preservativos y habían tenido cuidado.

Intentó ignorarlo, pero no pudo. Encendió el ordenador y descubrió que había un tres por ciento de posibilidades de que los preservativos hubieran fallado. Se sintió mareada, pero se dijo que las probabilidades aún estaban a su favor.

Los días siguientes fueron una serie de minutos interminables durante los que esperó que algo ocurriera, pero nada pasó.

Edward llamó y ella intentó hablar con normalidad. Verlo era lo último en lo que pensaba. Solamente quería confirmar que sólo era un contratiempo, una pesadilla, y que no estaba embarazada.

Pero era una mujer inteligente que no podía ocultar la verdad. Temiendo las malas lenguas, salió del pueblo y entró en la primera farmacia grande que encontró.

Compró un test de embarazo y al final del día la duda se convirtió en un hecho.

Se miró en el espejo como si esperara ver algún cambio, pero no había ninguno.

Sus mejillas seguían estando sonrosadas, y los ojos brillaban. Tal vez demasiado. ¿No decían que las embarazadas tenían un aspecto muy saludable?

Y ahí estaba ella. Sana y aterrorizada, porque estaba embarazada de Edward Cullen.

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento y siento mil veces mas.

Se que les prometí que seria el viernes pero a mi defensa solo les puedo decir que tenia bastante trabajo y la verdad es que se me olvido actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado y se los prometo que las recompensare.

Besos Ana Lau


	8. Cap 7

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Capítulo 7**

Bella estiró el edredón y echó un vistazo al dormitorio. Edward se iba a quedar unos días y ella sintió la necesidad de preparar la bienvenida. La ropa de cama estaba limpia, había flores frescas por toda la casa y velas perfumadas listas para ser encendidas.

Se dejó caer en la cama y arrugó el edredón, pero no le importó. En realidad no le importaba nada, sólo que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar drásticamente.

Miró el reloj con desgana. Edward no tardaría en llegar y ella debía calmarse.

Tendría que decírselo, y sería mejor que lo hiciera pronto. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos y pretender que no había cambiado nada?

Era un secreto tan grande que parecía haberse apropiado de toda su vida. Casi había esperado que la gente en el trabajo la detuviera en el pasillo y le diera la enhorabuena, porque le parecía que era evidente que estaba embarazada. Pero, si la gente lo supiera, raramente le daría la enhorabuena, ¿no? Se había quedado embarazada de repente y no tenía un compañero sentimental estable. Pero no había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera disfrutar de su vida y de la de su hijo aunque, al menos al principio, no era una noticia para celebrar con una botella de champán.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward? ¿Debería decírselo directamente o esperar el momento apropiado? Pero si ese momento existía desaparecería rápidamente, porque ella podía predecir cuál sería su reacción. Se iba a poner furioso al descubrir que iba a ser el padre del hijo de una mujer que era «casi una extraña».

Oyó que un coche se acercaba, que una puerta se cerraba y el murmullo de algunas palabras. Apartando la cortina, vio a Edward pagar al taxista.

Ya había llegado. Bella debería haberse sentido emocionada, pero sus únicas emociones eran miedo y terror.

Edward levantó la vista hacia la casa y entornó los ojos. ¿Había estado Bella allí arriba, mirándolo? Si era así, ¿por qué no había apartado la cortina para saludarlo?

Las facciones se le endurecieron. Bella había estado tensa por teléfono, con la voz que ponía una mujer si te olvidabas de su cumpleaños. ¿Estaría enfadada?

Llamó a la puerta y pensó en el cuerpo esbelto y firme de Bella, sintiendo inmediatamente una oleada de deseo. Si estaba enfadada, él la besaría hasta que se le pasara y la haría suspirar de placer durante dos días enteros. ¿Y después? Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

La puerta se abrió y Bella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-¡Edward! -dijo abrazándolo.

Él sonrió contra su cabello y dejó su bolsa en el suelo. Mucho mejor.

-¿Me has echado de menos, cara mia?

-¿Echarte de menos? -preguntó Bella mientras se decía que debía actuar con normalidad-. Soy una mujer muy ocupada, Edward Cullen. ¡No tengo tiempo para echar de menos a nadie!

Bella no hacía de Edward el centro de su universo. Era una mujer con su propia vida.

Perfecto. Pero no le gustó. Quería que le dijera que lo había añorado, quería romper su fría armadura de sofisticación. Se dio cuenta de que quería conquistarla. Le gustaba conquistar a sus mujeres, y cuando lo había hecho seguía adelante.

-Entra. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer primero? Puedo hacer algo de té y después podríamos dar un paseo junto al mar... -pero el beso de Edward la interrumpió, un beso que la dejó helada-. ¡Edward! Cualquiera diría que has venido pensando solo en una cosa -bromeó, aunque seguía sintiendo miedo.

-¿No quieres llevarme arriba y hacer el amor? ¿Quieres té?

-¿Tú no? ¡Has estado todo el día viajando! Ven, prepararé la tetera –dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Él la siguió irritado. ¿Qué clase de bienvenida era esa? ¿Pensaba Bella que había estado volando todo el día para meterse en una cocina y tomar té?

-Una mujer italiana nunca trataría así a su amante.

Lentamente, Bella se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces sugiero que te busques una amante italiana, en vez de una inglesa.

-Dime, ¿saludas a todos tus hombres de esa manera tan fría?

Lo dijo como si ella tuviera un montón de amantes, y de repente se sintió mareada y el mareo le recordó su gran secreto. Se dio cuenta de que su intuición había sido correcta: no habría ningún momento «apropiado» para decírselo. Esperar habría sido mantener el engaño, y ni siquiera podía pensar en hacer el amor.

-Siéntate, Edward -dijo bruscamente.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Algo no cuadraba. Desde que llegó había tenido el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, pero lo había atribuido a los nervios, aunque no había habido nervios durante aquel delicioso fin de semana en Roma. Agarró una silla en silencio y se sentó.

Bella terminó de preparar el té. Sabía que ninguno de los dos se lo iba a tomar, pero tenía la necesidad de mantenerse activa. ¿Y él por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no le preguntaba qué iba mal de forma que ella pudiera soltárselo, en vez de tener que decirlo fríamente?

-Estoy embarazada.

Durante un instante, Edward creyó que estaba soñando, o en medio de una pesadilla.

-Date la vuelta y mírame -dijo en voz baja-. Y dilo otra vez.

Bella respiró profundamente y se giró para mirarlo. Había esperado ver enfado, furia e incredulidad, pero no vio nada de eso. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y su rostro parecía el de un extraño, aunque en realidad era eso precisamente.

-Estoy embarazada.

Edward le miró el vientre, como si quisiera comprobarlo por sí mismo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Por eso no querías hacer el amor.

La tranquilidad de su voz actuó en Bella como un bálsamo y se sintió un poco más cómoda. Era un hombre inteligente y perspicaz y sabía que no conseguiría nada enfadándose.

-Eso es. Pensé que sería inapropiado, dadas las circunstancias.

Edward se rió despectivamente.

-¿Inapropiado? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti, para tu bebé o para el tonto que lo ha engendrado?

Sí, Edward estaba enfadado, pero era una furia desdeñosa, aún más mortífera que un enfado fuerte y furioso. Ella lo miró sin terminar de comprenderlo.

-Edward...

-¿Estabas ya embarazada cuando te acostaste conmigo? -se rió amargamente, incapaz de creer que había sido engañado y que la había perseguido como un adolescente-. ¿Esto no te complica las cosas? ¡Supongo que el padre no te ofrecerá ayuda si descubre que te has estado acostando con otro! Bueno, no te preocupes, cara. ¡No seré yo quien se lo diga! Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba. Y espero no volver a fijarme en ti mientras viva.

Atónita, Bella vio que se levantaba. Era como si lo viera todo a cámara lenta y ella hubiera perdido la capacidad de hablar. Cuando Edward casi había llegado a la puerta Bella consiguió decir:

-Pero tú... ¡Tú eres el padre, Edward!

Se hizo un pesado silencio y Edward se quedó helado, como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

_¿Qué?

Esa única palabra fue como una amenaza, como si la desafiara a decirlo de nuevo.

-Tú eres el padre.

Se dio la vuelta y se rió.

-¡No soy el padre!

Ella pensó en la vida que llevaba en su interior, creada por accidente y ahora negada por su padre biológico, y comenzó a sentirse furiosa. Levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

-Puedo asegurarte que lo eres.

-Demuéstralo.

Le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-No tengo intención de «demostrarlo». Además, no necesito ninguna prueba. Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Porque hacía dos años que no me acostaba con ningún hombre!

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-¡No espero nada! Te lo estoy diciendo porque creo que tienes derecho a saberlo, ¡aunque ojala no te lo hubiera dicho!

Él estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una solución.

-Por supuesto -dijo-. Por supuesto.

Bella respiró profundamente, diciéndose que debía mantener la calma, por su propio bien y por el del bebé. Edward se había asustado al principio. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Lo miró esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué?

-Ahora lo entiendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, ahora lo recuerdo. Aquella noche en Londres, cuando me dijiste que querías tener hijos. Eres una mujer de carrera, ¿no, Edward? Tienes un trabajo exigente.

Así que, ¿quién necesita un hombre a su lado? Lo único que querías era un bebé. Un bebé de diseño. Hoy en día, las mujeres lo hacen cada dos por tres. ¿Y quién mejor para engendrar a tu bebé que uno de los hombres más ricos de Italia? Muy inteligente, cara -la miró como si fuera un ser de otro planeta-. Pero quiero saber cómo lo hiciste.

Tal vez arañaste deliberadamente el preservativo con tus bonitas uñas rosas cuando me lo estabas poniendo. Un plan muy ingenioso.

-Vete -dijo ella-. ¡Vete antes de que llame a la policía!

Pero Edward no se movió.

-¿Cuánto quieres? Una buena cantidad de dinero. ¿Es eso lo que habías planeado?

-echó un vistazo a la cocina con una sonrisa desdeñosa-. Supongo que ganas bastante dinero, ¿no, Bella? Pero mi riqueza está fuera de tu alcance. Con mi dinero podrías permitirte lo que realmente quieres: la mejor niñera, una casa más grande, un coche de lujo, vacaciones... ¿No es así, cara?

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! Te doy una última oportunidad para que te vayas, Edward, ¡y si no lo haces llamaré a la policía! -exclamó cerrando fuertemente los puños.

Edward también estaba a punto de perder los nervios y supo que tenía que marcharse. Pero ella estaba embarazada de su hijo, y aunque el método que había usado era totalmente imperdonable, ya estaba hecho.

-Me voy -dijo fríamente.

- ¡Y no vuelvas! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Edward sacó un billetero del bolsillo de la chaqueta y por un momento ella creyó que le iba a arrojar algo de dinero. Pero sacó una tarjeta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Esta es la dirección de mi abogado. Le diré que te pondrás en contacto con él.

Y con esas palabras insultantes resonándole en los oídos, Bella escuchó con incredulidad sus pisadas en el pasillo y la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Pero cuando se hubo ido se sintió algo mejor.

Su reacción había sido peor de lo que Bella había imaginado, pero al menos ya había pasado. Seguramente ya nada podía ser tan malo como lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero entonces recordó la furia de Edward y las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos. No tenía ningún sentido pensar en él, se había terminado.

Sintió un ruido en el estómago, y sintió hambre por primera vez desde que supo que estaba embarazada. «Tienes un bebé que alimentar, Bella Swan», se dijo mientras abría la puerta del frigorífico.

* * *

**Yo de nuevo esta es su recompensa por mi tardanza que espero con esto este perdonado.**

**Espero ansiosa sus rr y agradezco sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	9. Cap 8

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Capítulo 8**

- ¿Ninguna llamada?

El abogado negó con la cabeza.

-No, _signore_.

-¿La ha telefoneado, como le dije?

-He intentado hablar con la _signorina Swan_ en cuatro ocasiones, pero siempre se ha negado a aceptar mi llamada.

Edward soltó un improperio y se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana. Por primera vez se sentía perplejo. Había asumido con naturalidad que las protestas de Bella habían sido falsas, y que su afirmación de que no quería volver a verlo había sido sólo un desafío de una mujer que no quería decir eso, sino que estaba jugando de manera inteligente. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que Bella quería, si a él, su dinero o las dos cosas, pero lo iba a descubrir pronto.

Sin embargo, parecía que ella había cortado cualquier tipo de contacto.

Siguió mirando por la ventana mientras el sol de mediodía iluminaba los tejados de Roma, y el corazón le dio un vuelco. A menos que... A menos que hubiera una buena razón para que ella no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él.

¿Y si ya no había ninguna razón para que ella lo hiciera? ¿Y si ya no estaba embarazada?

Durante un momento Edward se sintió mareado.

-¿_Signor Cullen_? -Edward se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su abogado-. ¿Se siente mal, _signore_?

-No, amigo mío. Estoy bien -dijo con gravedad. Era hora de hacerse cargo del asunto, algo que debería haber hecho semanas atrás.

Bella se despidió alegremente del equipo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto se dio la vuelta. Era muy difícil fingir que no pasaba nada, y no sabía cuánto tiempo sería capaz de seguir así. Más tarde o más temprano tendría que decírselo a Clare, la editora, y era mejor que fuera pronto, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

Esa mañana había tenido que abandonar el plató dos veces, intentando no salir corriendo al baño. Se había mirado al espejo temblando, antes de aplicarse algo de colorete, deseando que su aspecto fuera medianamente decente. No iba a durar mucho como presentadora si se pasaba el día vomitando.

Pero aunque las náuseas pasaran, como le había dicho el médico, seguía estando embarazada. Tenía que hablar con Clare.

Salió al exterior, agradecida al sentir el frío después del ambiente agobiante del estudio, y cuando miró alrededor buscando el coche, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había un hombre apoyado en un coche plateado. Estaba vestido de negro, de manera que su cabello y sus ojos parecían la noche. Durante un momento Bella pensó en salir corriendo hacia el estudio, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que enfrentarse a él.

Él la estudió obsesivamente, buscando alguna señal. Cualquier señal. Pero el abrigo grueso que ella llevaba la envolvía completamente y él sólo pudo ver la palidez de su rostro y unos ojos cafés que lo miraban con recelo. Se acercó a ella.

-Hola, Bella.

-No quiero hablar contigo -miró alrededor desesperadamente buscando su coche.

¿Dónde estaba el conductor? Nunca llegaba tarde.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar -dijo él con firmeza. La última vez ella lo había pillado con la guardia baja, pero Edward siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Bella se giró hacia él, pero no estaba preparada para el efecto que tenía en ella. El corazón parecía salírsele del pecho, las piernas empezaron a fallarle. Debería sentir desprecio hacia él, lo mismo que Edward sentía por ella pero, ¿por qué no era tan fácil?

¿Por qué se sentía atraída hacia él? Se dijo que era algo puramente físico.

-Creo que no me entiendes, Edward. El chófer llegará enseguida, subiré al coche y me iré a casa. Sola.

-Me temo que estás equivocada.

Ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Tu chófer se ha ido. Le dije que se marchara.

-¿Le dijiste que se marchara? -repitió con incredulidad.

Edward señaló el coche largo y plateado.

-Tengo un coche y te llevaré donde tú quieras, pero quiero hablar contigo y lo voy a hacer. Me lo debes.

-No te debo nada después de las cosas despreciables de las que me acusaste.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

-No tenía derecho a acusarte de esa manera, pero estaba...

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué?

-Me sentía como si mi propio mundo se hubiera derrumbado.

-Así que no te atrae la idea de ser padre -dijo con ligereza, porque solamente así podía ocultar su dolor-. Entonces no hay nada más que decir, ¿no crees?

-¿Me estás diciendo que no hay bebé?

A Bella le llevó un par de segundos darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se sintió como si le hubieran dado un martillazo. ¿Acaso Edward pensaba...? ¿Era posible que pensara que...?

-Por Dios, Edward. La opinión que tienes de mí ya no podría caer más bajo.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que pensar cuando has rechazado todas mis llamadas?

-Las llamadas de tu abogado -corrigió ella-. No son negocios lo que quiero hacer, por eso no las he aceptado.

-¿Entonces?

-Sí, todavía hay un bebé -dijo lentamente-. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Es mi bebé y no tendrá nada que ver contigo.

-Sube al coche.

-No.

-Por favor.

Su voz era suave y tranquila y Bella se sintió débil, después de las emociones que su presencia le había provocado.

-Maldito seas -dijo instintivamente, pero no se alejó.

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero ella se liberó de su brazo cuando intentó ayudarla a sentarse.

-¡No soy una inválida! ¡Estoy embarazada! -temiendo que alguien del equipo la hubiera oído, miró alrededor con ansiedad, pero no había nadie.

Edward se dio cuenta de su reacción. Nadie lo sabía, eso era claro. ¿Por qué Bella estaba ocultando su embarazo? Arrancó el coche.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-A casa -se reclinó en el asiento y cerró los ojos, temiendo que Edward la volviera a acusar y sermonear, pero no lo hizo. La calidez y el movimiento del coche la arrullaron, y se dio cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.

Él le echó un vistazo y observó que respiraba más profundamente. Se había dormido. Sus manos se relajaron alrededor del volante.

El abrigo de Bella se había abierto, dejando al descubierto sus muslos, y Edward sintió una oleada de excitación. ¡Maldita fuera! ¡Maldita fuera ella y su sensualidad! Se obligó a concentrarse en la carretera.

El coche se detuvo y Bella abrió los ojos desconcertada. Estaba en su casa, con Edward en el asiento del conductor. Buscó el tirador de la puerta.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Voy a entrar-. Dijo con determinación y ella supo que había perdido la batalla oiría lo que tuviera que decir y después él se marcharía

- No, tú... -pero Edward había hablado la batalla.

La casa estaba fría. Bella se quitó el abrigo y no protestó cuando él lo tomó de sus manos y lo colgó. Ella se estremeció.

-Voy a encender la chimenea.

-Deja que lo haga yo

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? -preguntó enarcando las cejas.

Él se rió.

-Claro que sí. Hay muchas cosas que, no sabes de mí, cara. Voy a preparar te.

Cualquier cosa para alejarse –

Cuando regresó con la bandeja vio que Edward había conseguido encender el fuego.

Dejó la bandeja en una mesita y lo miró.

-No me di cuenta de que hubiera una chimenea en tu lujoso apartamento

-No -contestó mientras arrojaba el último leño

Pero teníamos una casa en el campo donde solíamos ir de vacaciones cuando yo era pequeño. Allí aprendí a hacerlo.

A Bella le resultó difícil imaginar que ese hombre arrogante hubiera sido un niño.

¿Tendría ella un niño? Y si así fuera, ¿se parecería a Edward? Sería un constante recordatorio de su pasión y locura.

Edward se acercó a la bandeja y sirvió dos tazas de té. Bella estaba tan cansada, que lo dejó hacer. Pero era peligroso ser pasiva. Le había dicho claramente lo que pensaba de ella y Bella no podía, ni debía, olvidarlo.

-Será mejor que me digas lo que tengas que decirme y que después te vayas.

Estoy cansada.

Sí, Edward podía verlo. Bella tenía ojeras que lo demostraban.

-¿Duermes bien?

-A ratos. Y, por supuesto, tengo que levantarme muy pronto.

-No te has puesto en contacto con mi abogado -dijo lentamente.

-¿De verdad esperabas que lo hiciera?

¿Qué diría ella si le respondía que sí? La riqueza de Edward lo hacía diferente de los demás, y seguramente habría visto normal que ella quisiera sacar provecho de ella.

-Sí -dijo sencillamente.

-Bueno, pues quédate tranquilo. No lo hice y no pienso hacerlo. Tu dinero está a salvo. ¿Hay algo más?

Bella se estaba volviendo fría y distante, como si tuviera hielo en las venas en vez de sangre. ¿Sería eso bueno para el bebé?

-Quiero que tengas todo lo que necesitas, Bella.

-¡Pero si ya lo tengo! Tengo una casa y un trabajo, un buen trabajo.

Edward recordó que ella había sentido miedo en el aparcamiento, preocupada de que alguien la hubiera oído.

-Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-¿Les has dicho que estás embarazada?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Creo que sí. Puede que no te contraten si estás embarazada.

Elle dejó escapar una risita.

-Hay leyes que regulan ese tipo de discriminación. Así que no te preocupes por mí.

Eso no era lo que Edward había esperado. Había esperado algo de... ¿qué? ¿Gratitud? Que durante las últimas semanas Bella se hubiera tranquilizado-. Entrado en razón. Tenía que darse cuenta de que su dinero podía ayudarla a ser madre.

-No quiero que luches por el dinero... no cuando yo tengo suficiente, más que suficiente.

-Pero no voy a tener que hacerlo. Me las arreglaré.

-¡No quiero que te las arregles, quiero que estés cómoda!

-¡Lo que tú quieres no es lo que realmente cuenta, Edward!

-Pero también es mi bebé -apuntó.

-¿Sí? -preguntó fingiendo sorpresa-. ¿Ya no niegas la paternidad? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ordenaste que alguien me hiciera una prueba de ADN mientras estaba dormida?

-¡Bella! Déjame ayudarte -dijo repentinamente, Bella todavía se sentía dolida por las cosas que le había dicho, y no podía imaginar un día en el que no se sintiera así.

-Crees que lo puedes comprar todo con tu dinero, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

-¿Me vas a privar de mi hijo, Bella?

Esa pregunta atravesó todas las defensas de Bella.

Hasta ese momento había pensado en el bebé casi como un concepto abstracto, como si no hubiera sido real y, aunque lo hubiera sido, como algo que no tenía nada que ver con Edward. Pero había sido una ingenua al decirle que estaba implicado, y alguien como Edward no se tomaría esa implicación a la ligera.

Debería haberlo mantenido en secreto. Edward había querido que su aventura fuera temporal, no era del tipo de hombres que sientan la cabeza. Su relación habría durado unas cuantas semanas más, tal vez meses, y después él se habría dedicado a otra conquista.

Pero, ¿realmente podría habérselo ocultado? ¿No tenía Edward derecho a saberlo?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Bella con cautela.

-No lo sé -dijo, y era la primera vez en toda su vida que hacía esa afirmación. Se sentó en el sofá y estudió a Bella con los ojos entornados-. No me has dicho de cuánto estás.

-Casi cinco meses.

-¡Cinco meses! ¿Ya? -preguntó con cierta inseguridad.

-Sí, ahora está empezándose a notar -lo miró a los ojos y se sintió desesperada, porque su mirada aún la hacía estremecerse. Si al menos se hubiera mantenido alejado, aunque fuera durante algo más de tiempo, se habría vuelto inmune a él. Pero no lo era-. El tiempo vuela cuando lo estás pasando bien -dijo con sarcasmo.

Debía de haberse quedado embarazada la primera vez, antes de Roma, antes de que él viajara a Estados Unidos. Recordó con el corazón encogido que había sido imprudente, que había querido hacer el amor justo después de la primera vez. Y ella lo había detenido.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin que se diera cuenta?

Se había sumergido en el trabajo después de que ella se lo dijera, tal vez para intentar olvidarlo y negarlo. Y había esperado a que ella le pidiera dinero. Reconoció que la había probado, igual que al principio, para ver si lo llamaba. ¿No era esa lo que siempre hacía, tanto en su vida profesional como en la personal? ¿Poner objetivos imposibles y esperar a que los demás fracasaran intentando conseguirlos?

Pero Bella no había fracasado.

-En cualquier caso, si es el dinero lo único que te preocupa, olvídalo, porque estaré bien -dijo Bella sonriendo-. A menos que haya algo más.

Él la miro con incredulidad.

-¿Crees que esto sólo tiene que ver con el dinero? ¿Esperas que me vaya sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparme por mi hijo?

«Mi hijo», Ultimas palabras poderosas y sobrecogedoras. Como Edward.

-No espero nada. Nunca lo hice -añadió Bella deliberadamente, y al menos él tuvo la decencia de estremecerse-. Será mejor que me digas qué es lo que esperas tú. Algún tipo de contacto, supongo.

-¡Contacto!-repitió Edward con furia-. ¡Qué palabra tan horrible!

-Puede que sea horrible, pero el mundo es así.

Edward se levantó, se acercó a ella y se puso de cuclillas a su lado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, en cualquier otra situación, la habría abrazado y reconfortado.

Pero la postura fría de Bella le decía que era mejor que no lo hiciera. Edward siempre había sido capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer, de convencerlas para que pensaran como él, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que Bella no era tan maleable. Sus ojos se posaron en las uñas de los pies, ese día pintadas de color rosa coral, y recordó que la había acusado vergonzosamente.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va a ser? -preguntó Bella-. ¿Cada dos fines de semana y alguno en vacaciones? ¿Unas Navidades sí y otras no? Así es como funciona, ¿no?

-¡No me importa cómo funciona! -le tomó la cara en la palma de la mano y la levantó para que Bella lo mirara. Para su sorpresa, ella no se lo impidió-. Solamente hay una posibilidad sensata -de repente se dio cuenta de que así era como se suponía que tenía que ser. Durante toda su vida había huido del compromiso, pero ya no podía escaparse más-. Te casarás conmigo, Bella.

-¿Casarme contigo? -preguntó con incredulidad.

* * *

**Hola otra vez yo esperando que le haya gustado el capitulo, se que me pase con un par de horas, pero mejor tarde que nunca no es así.**

**Agradezco de antemano sus rr, alertas y favoritos de verdad que se me hacen el día.**

**Tambien**** les pido una disculpa por volver a poner mal el capitulo como en codigo, pero de verdad que no se que es lo que pasa y nunca antes me habia pasado así que si alguien sabe que es y me puede ayudar se los agradeceria.**

**Hasta el próximo viernes.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	10. Cap 9

**Disclaimer:**_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

Capítulo 9

-Y eso es lo que hay -terminó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Guau! -exclamó su hermana mientras le tendía el bebé dormido.

Edward arqueó las cejas mientras agarraba automáticamente al bebé.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó secamente-. ¿Terapia de aversión?

-¡Tonterías! Eres estupendo con tu sobrino... siempre lo has sido. Tienes un talento innato para los niños, Edward.

El bebé se agitó y suspiró y Edward lo observó. Sus facciones se relajaron.

-Pero no parece que vaya a tener mucha práctica con el mío.

-¡Edward, por el amor de Dios! ¡No seas tan derrotista!

-¡No estoy siendo derrotista, Rose! -gritó, pero el bebé protestó y Edward bajó la voz-. Sólo soy práctico. Ella vive en Inglaterra y yo en Roma... y no estamos juntos. Los hechos hablan por sí mismos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no estáis juntos? No puedes pasarte la vida huyendo del compromiso y buscando a la mujer perfecta. Tendrás que casarte con ella. Creo que no hay ninguna razón mejor para terminar tu soltería que un bebé.

Edward acarició pensativamente el cabello de su sobrino y miró a su hermana mayor con una expresión que la sorprendió.

-Le he pedido que se case conmigo.

-¿Lo hiciste?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-Dijo que no -hubo un momento de silencio y después, para sorpresa de Edward, su hermana empezó a reírse-. Yo no le veo la gracia -dijo fríamente. Rose se limpió los ojos.

-¿Ah, no? ¡Yo creo que es para morirse de risa! ¡Por fin una mujer ha rechazado al gran Edward Cullen! Creo que me gusta esa mujer.

-¡No tiene gracia!

-No -contestó ella despacio-. Supongo que no la tiene. Bueno, vas a tener que hacer algo, Edward. -Ya lo sé -dijo con gravedad.

La luz roja del estudio se apagó, hubo un aplauso espontáneo y Bella miró a su alrededor sonriendo al ver al productor ejecutivo entrando en el estudio, con unos papeles en la mano.

-¿Ha ido bien?

-Bella, ¡ha sido brillante! -agitó los papeles como si fueran la medalla del ganador-. Aquí tengo los índices de audiencia, y puedo decirte que hemos batido el récord.

Ella lo sabía. Había trabajado en televisión el tiempo suficiente como para reconocer el éxito. Había sido muy optimista, pero nunca se estaba seguro hasta que llegaban los índices.

-Tenemos un saco lleno de cartas y correos electrónicos, la gente no ha dejado de llamar en toda la semana.

Todo había salido a la perfección. Era tan perfecto, que a veces ella sentía ganas de pellizcarse. Ni siquiera había tenido que decirle a Clare que estaba embarazada. La editora lo había adivinado ella sola, igual que la mayoría del equipo. Abandonar el estudio regularmente por sentir náuseas la había delatado.

Los mareos no habían dado señal de desaparecer, y eso precisamente había desencadenado que Bella dejara de hacer el programa y tuviera su propio espacio al mediodía. Como alguien había dicho, no era exactamente una pérdida para el mundo de la televisión si a primeras horas de la mañana reponían una serie que habían creado veinte años antes.

Las mañanas de Bella se iba a caracterizar por la participación de la audiencia, pero iba a tener algo más. Además de las discusiones en el estudio sobre temas como «Demasiado obeso para disfrutar del sexo» o «Mi marido no sabe que soy una stripper», había un espacio especial de cinco minutos cada semana con el que los televidentes podían estar al día del embarazo de Bella. A los telespectadores les gustaba implicarse. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacer que se implicaran?

-Eso es fantástico -Bella sonrió al productor ejecutivo y se puso una mano en su abultado vientre al sentir que el bebé le daba una patadita, como si dijera «concéntrate en mí ahora». Era hora de irse a casa y disfrutar de un merecido descanso. Agarró el bolso y encendió el móvil, que comenzó a sonar inmediatamente. Número desconocido. -¿Diga?

-¿Bella?-la voz era tan fría, que a Bella le extrañó que el auricular no se congelara.

El bebé se movió de nuevo. «Es tu papá», pensó ella, y su primera sensación fue de alivio. No había sabido nada de él desde que rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio. Se había preguntado muchas veces si Edward Cullen se habría desentendido del bebé.

Pero parecía que no.

-Hola, Edward. Ehh... ahora no puedo hablar.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy en el estudio y hay mucha gente. -Pues vete a algún sitio donde estés sola.

La voz de Edward tenía tal determinación, que eso fue exactamente lo que ella hizo.

-¿Cómo estás?

El ignoró la pregunta.

-Cara, es más importante saber cómo estás tú y cómo está mi bebé.

Esa expresión posesiva no la alteró, sino que sintió un orgullo maternal al ver que él reconocía a su hijo de esa manera. Suspiró. No se podía luchar contra la naturaleza.

-Estoy bien. Bueno, ahora. Me sacaron del programa matinal porque tenía muchas náuseas... y me dieron mi propio programa...

-Lo sé -interrumpió Edward fríamente.

-¿Lo sabes? Pero no emitimos en Italia.

-No estoy en Italia.

-¿Dó... dónde estás entonces? -preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Estoy en Hamble.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Creo que deberíamos quedar para comer, ¿no crees?

No era exactamente una pregunta, y Bella sabía, que sólo había una respuesta apropiada para los dos. Para él porque lo había pedido y tenía el derecho a hacerlo, y para ella porque sentía curiosidad.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde?

-En la Taberna del Pez a las dos menos cuarto.

-A las dos menos cuarto -repitió Bella.

El camino de vuelta se le hizo eterno. Bella miró el reloj. No había tiempo para ir a casa primero, y además, ¿para qué iba a ir a casa? No era una comida normal con un hombre normal; estaba embarazada y a punto de ver al padre reacio, no tenía ningún sentido arreglarse para él. De repente Bella sintió una punzada. Edward era un hombre extraordinario. ¿Por qué demonios estaba allí?

La Taberna del Pez era el mejor restaurante del pueblo. Estaba amueblado de manera sencilla, servía comida fresca y tenía unas vistas imponentes del puerto. La gente llegaba de todas partes para comer allí, y era imposible conseguir una mesa con tan poco tiempo, pero Edward lo había logrado.

Él ya estaba sentado cuando Bella llegó. Tenía el pelo alborotado y llevaba un suéter de cachemira de un color suave, como el de las nubes grisáceas, y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio.

Edward se levantó. Estaba serio y ella se sintió algo inquieta. Edward la observó mientras se acercaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía un aspecto muy saludable y los ojos brillantes llenos de vida. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y un suéter grande y suave de color beige que ya no podía disimular su vientre abultado. Al verlo Edward sintió orgullo, dándose cuenta de que también era parte de él. Su hijo estaba en el vientre de Bella. Y, para su horror y sorpresa, sintió una oleada de deseo.

-Edward.

Habló con un tono agradable, pero como lo haría con cualquier otra persona. No la besó en las mejillas ni la llevó hasta su asiento. No la trató de ninguna manera especial, y Bella no supo muy bien por qué eso le dolió.

-Edward -contestó sin alterarse, y se sentó.

-Qué formales somos -bromeó él-. ¿Por qué hablamos como extraños, Bella? Al vernos nadie diría que hemos hecho el amor de una manera tan bella y que hemos creado un bebé que crece en tu vientre.

Bella sintió como si esa última frase se burlara de ella, mostrándole lo que podría haber sido si tuvieran una relación amorosa normal. Y al mismo tiempo le decía que lo que habían tenido había sido muy pequeño, algo sin importancia. ¿Estaba intentando herirla, vengarse de ella?

Edward estaba muy calmado, totalmente diferente del hombre que la había mirado con incredulidad cuando ella rechazó su proposición de matrimonio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No quiero casarme contigo! -había dicho Bella-. ¡Sólo quieres usar el matrimonio para conseguirme, y para conseguir los derechos sobre el bebé! ¡Igual que harías con tus negocios!

Él no lo había negado ni confirmado. Sólo la había mirado largamente y había preguntado:

-¿Esa es tu decisión?

-Sí.

-Entonces no hay nada más que decir, ¿no?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y ella se había quedado preguntándose por qué no había dicho lo más sensato, algo como «Tengo que pensarlo» o «No descarto nada». Pero después se había dado cuenta de que había dicho lo correcto. No quería casarse con un hombre que no la amaba.

Con manos temblorosas, Bella desdobló su servilleta y se la puso sobre las rodillas, pensando que no podría comer nada con esos ojos verdes observándola. Pero pudo devolverle la mirada con tranquilidad.

-Ibas a decirme por qué estás aquí -dijo serenamente.

¿Acaso nada la conmovía?, se preguntó Edward furiosamente. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué sentía? Pero ella llevaba su bebé, y aunque le hubiera gustado descargar su furia, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

-Te he visto en la televisión esta mañana -dijo de improviso.

Eso era lo último que Bella esperaba oír.

-¿Sí?

La camarera llegó con su bloc de notas, pero Edward la despidió con un gesto impaciente de la mano. Después, se inclinó hacia delante, quedándose tan cerca de Bella, que ella pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento y ver el iris verde de sus ojos.

-Como bien dicen, eres muy... telegénica, cara -dijo despacio haciendo que sonara como un insulto-. La cámara te quiere, ¿verdad, Bella? Hace que en tu cara sólo haya esos ojos cafés que son como un océano en el que un hombre podría ahogarse.

Las palabras eran pura poesía, pero las pronunció como un hombre que no quería creerlas.

-Si eso era un halago, creo que prefiero otros -dijo bruscamente. Miró a la camarera, le sonrió y, gracias a Dios, ella se acercó-. Quisiera el lenguado con patatas y guisantes. Para beber sólo agua. ¿Qué vas a comer tú, Edward?

-Tomaré lo mismo -dijo con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro echaba humo. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres dejaran que eligiera por ellas.

¿Bella se estaba comportando así para demostrar superioridad? Durante un instante, se preguntó qué haría ella si se levantara y la besara. ¿Presionaría su cuerpo contra él y lo abrazaría con la pasión de la que era capaz?

-¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

-No, Bella, no estoy bien. En realidad estoy muy enfadado, pero estoy haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlarme.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien -dijo Bella dulcemente.

-No lo seguiré haciendo tan bien a menos que me digas por qué estás haciendo ese nuevo programa.

-¿Las mañanas de Bella? -preguntó amablemente.

-Bella, quiero que me des una explicación.

Ella era una persona libre. Edward tenía ciertos derechos sobre el bebé, pero no sobre ella.

-Tenía demasiadas náuseas como para presentar el otro programa... Edward, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Náuseas? ¡No me dijiste que te pasara eso!

-Por supuesto que no. Es muy normal en una embarazada.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Está bien, de verdad. He visitado a la doctora y dice que soy fuerte como un buey y que estoy muy sana -Edward se dio cuenta horrorizado de que se sentía satisfecho de que ella hubiera elegido a una doctora. Si él no podía ver su vientre desnudo, entonces tampoco quería que lo viera ningún otro hombre-. Así que crearon este nuevo programa especialmente para mí.

-¡Y así todo el país puede participar en tu embarazo! ¡Todos excepto el padre, claro!

-Es un programa regional, Edward, no nacional.

-Te estás olvidando de lo más importante -dijo él con furia.

En ese momento les sirvieron la comida.

-¿El qué?

Edward suspiró. Prefería no tenía que admitir sus sentimientos, y menos aún ante una mujer fuerte, orgullosa e independiente como Bella.

-¿Quién sabe que yo soy el padre? -preguntó repentinamente. Bella se quedó callada unos instantes-. ¿Bella?

-Sólo se lo he dicho a Alice. Ni siquiera lo sabe Jasper, aunque supongo que a estas alturas ella se lo habrá dicho.

Recordó la reacción de su amiga, que no se había sorprendido.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-No puedo decir que te culpe -había murmurado-. ¿Y ahora?

-Se acabó.

Alice no había podido ocultar su desilusión.

-¿Y te sientes feliz?

-Muy feliz.

-Ah, bueno, entonces está bien. ¡Muy moderno! Probablemente sea lo mejor, ¿no?

-Jasper dice que es muy conocido en los medios de comunicación italianos, toda una personalidad. No me sorprende. No es el mejor hombre del que enamorarse, Bella.

-No, no lo es.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Edward la estaba observando. ¡No había dicho quién era el padre!

-¿Te avergüenzas del padre del niño? -gruñó.

-¡No seas ridículo!

-¿Entonces?

-No estaba segura de sí ibas a participar o no en la educación del niño, y pensé que si no lo hacías sería mejor que nadie lo supiera. No quiero que nadie me apunte con el dedo y que me juzgue.

Edward pensó que el matrimonio habría solucionado todos esos problemas, pero ella lo había rechazado.

-Deberías hablar de ello. El bebé lo sabrá, así que será mejor que los demás también lo sepan.

-No es tan fácil. Debido a mi trabajo, mi vida personal se considera importante. Por eso he respondido «sin comentarios» cuando me han preguntado quién es el padre.

-¿Y te sientes feliz así?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-Así son las cosas.

Pero seguramente él podría cambiarlas, pensó Edward.

-¡Come! -dijo, y después frunció el ceño-. ¿Estás comiendo bien, Bella? ¿Comes adecuadamente?

-¿Por qué?

-No pareces muy... embarazada.

-No, algunas mujeres no lo parecen -pensó en lo reconfortante que era hablar de esas cosas con alguien a quien le importaba. Y si ella no le importaba a Edward, parecía que sí se preocupaba por el bebé.

-Bueno, pero ¿comes bien? -insistió.

Pinchó con el tenedor algo de pescado y unos guisantes y empezó a masticar como una niña obediente.

-Como muy bien. Pescado, fruta, verduras, arroz integral... y un poco de helado de cereza. ¿Estás contento?

¿Contento? No recordaba haber estado más descontento en su vida, tanto física como emocionalmente. La miró y Bella pudo ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba el respeto, aunque sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa irónica. Edward estaba irresistible y Bella sintió ganas de decirle que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero ni lo sabía ni podía decírselo. Tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de pedirle que olvidaran el pasado y que comenzaran de nuevo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer eso. Habían pasado muchas cosas y había un bebé en camino. Tenía que protegerse contra el dolor, tanto por ella como por el bebé. Una madre con el corazón destrozado no podría hacer bien las cosas y, ante todo, ella quería enseñarle a su hijo las cosas más importantes, especialmente la sinceridad.

-No me has dicho cómo te sientes con esto del embarazo -dijo ella-. Aparte del enfado, claro.

-Ya no estoy enfadado. No debería haber reaccionado así.

-Supongo que fue una reacción normal. ¿Qué sientes ahora?

Edward no estaba acostumbrado a transformar los sentimientos en palabras, era muy difícil para él. Pero esto era muy importante, y además se lo debía a Bella.

-Orgullo -dijo sencillamente-. Y emoción -Bella lo miró-. Pareces sorprendida.

-Es que lo estoy.

Sintió una oleada de calor al darse cuenta de que valoraba el orgullo y la emoción de Edward. Por el bien del bebé.

-¿Y tú, Bella? ¿Qué sientes? -se sintió como si estuviera en terreno desconocido al hacer una pregunta como esa a una mujer. Además le importaba cuál sería la respuesta.

-Yo también estoy emocionada. Mucho -y también estaba asustada, pero eso no se lo iba a decir. Era una mujer adulta que se hacía cargo de sus responsabilidades.

El asintió con la cabeza, pero necesitaba saber algo más.

-¿No estás enfadada?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-No, nunca he estado enfadada. Creo que en las mujeres es diferente. Me sentí estúpida. Atrapada.

-No quiero que te sientas atrapada.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Edward?

La primera vez que Bella le hizo esa pregunta no había sabido qué contestar, pero en ese momento sí lo sabía.

-Quiero formar parte de tu embarazo. Quiero estar contigo cuando vayas al médico. Quiero ver cómo late el corazoncito de mi bebé cuando te hagan una ecografía.

Emocionada, Bella dejó el tenedor en la mesa y miró fijamente su plato. Se sentía conmovida y necesitó un minuto para serenarse. Cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada, deseó que Edward no se diera cuenta de que tenía los ojos brillantes.

-¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso? Vivimos muy lejos el uno del otro. Puedo enviarte las ecografías, escribirte por correo electrónico... ese tipo de cosas.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero nada de segunda mano -dijo con firmeza.

-¿Cómo?

-Si me das algo de tiempo, puedo tomar un avión y estar aquí para tus citas médicas.

-¿Y tu trabajo?

La miró y se dio cuenta de que Bella no tenía ni idea de la naturaleza de su trabajo. Sabía que poseía un banco, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaban su poder e influencia. Y ya que no parecía que le fuera a pedir nada, no había ninguna razón para no decírselo.

-Soy lo suficientemente rico como para no tener que trabajar nunca más, Bella. Puedo ir y venir siempre que quiera. Puedo estar ahí. Por el bebé.

Bella no estaba segura de lo que sintió al oír esas palabras.

* * *

**Hola yo de nuevo robandoles un poquitin de su valioso tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el cap y esto cada vez se pone mejor.**

**Saben que espero con ansias sus rr y agradezco sus favoritos y alertas ya saben que me hacen el dia.**

**Mil gracias y hasta el proximo viernes.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	11. Cap 10

**Disclaimer:**___Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos, esperando que les guste. La historia es de Sharon Kendrick._

**Capítulo 10**

Edward entró en la sala de las ecografías y lo primero que vio fueron los focos.

Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarlos a la luz, pero su disgusto aumentó cuando vio el resto de la habitación.

Bella estaba tumbada en una camilla y una técnico con bata blanca le estaba extendiendo algo parecido a gelatina en el vientre. En una esquina, una mujer bastante joven hablaba animadamente con un hombre que llevaba una cámara.

Todos lo miraron, la mujer le sonrió y, antes de que Bella pudiera detenerla, dijo:

-Lo siento, pero estamos grabando.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que están grabando? -preguntó Edward.

-Estamos haciendo un documental para un programa de televisión, y ya hay mucha gente aquí dentro. Así que, si no le importa marcharse...

-Yo no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, pero me temo que ustedes sí. Salgan.

-¿Cómo dice?

-No van a grabar la ecografía de Bella. Y ahora, ¿van a marcharse o tengo que agarrar yo las cámaras y sacarlas fuera?

La mujer miró a Bella.

-¿Bella?

Sorprendentemente, Bella no se sentía mortificada, indignada ni furiosa con Edward.

Grabar la ecografía le había parecido una gran idea, pero en ese momento le resultaba algo indiscreto. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien en su vida.

-¿Quién es este hombre, Bella?

-Es...

-Soy el padre del bebé -interrumpió Edward-. Y quiero ver la ecografía en privado.

Había algo en su cara y en el tono de voz que evitó que lo desafiaran.

Murmurando protestas, el personal de televisión recogió el equipo y se marchó.

Edward necesitó unos segundos para recobrar la compostura y miró a la técnico de la bata blanca, que parecía desconcertada.

-¡Y yo que pensaba que iba a salir en televisión! -bromeó.

Edward lanzó una mirada a Bella que pretendía decir «Ya hablaremos luego», y ella se sintió como una niña que había sido llamada a la presencia del director de la escuela.

Pero Edward olvidó su furia cuando la técnico comenzó a mover el escáner sobre el vientre de Bella.

-Allá vamos. Dos brazos y dos piernas... perfecto. Y aquí está el corazón. ¿Ven cómo late? ¡Miren! -dijo como si no hubiera hecho lo mismo mil veces antes-. ¡El niño se está chupando el pulgar!

-¿El niño? -preguntó Edward.

-¡Oh, lo siento! Siempre hablamos como si fuera un niño, pero es por costumbre.

¿Quieren saber cuál es el sexo de su bebé?

Bella y Edward levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo.

-No -dijeron a la vez mientras sus ojos se encontraban.

Pero cuando la técnico le quitó la gelatina y le dijo a Bella que podía vestirse, ella se sintió algo intranquila. Edward estaba serio y parecía descontento. Alargó la mano hacia los pantalones.

-Será mejor que me vista.

-Te esperaré fuera -contestó él.

Mientras se ponía la ropa Bella se dijo que no iba a dejar que Edward la intimidara.

No tenía derecho a decirle cómo debía llevar su vida. Suspiró mientras se ponía los pantalones con dificultad. Las cosas habían ido demasiado bien. Edward se había portado como un ángel acudiendo a todas las citas médicas, tomando un montón de aviones.

Pero Edward viajaba mucho. Bella lo sabía porque se lo había dicho en una de las frecuentes llamadas que él hacía para preguntarle cómo estaba.

Bella había empezado a esperar las llamadas con impaciencia. En cierta forma era más fácil hablar con él por teléfono, así no tenía que mirarlo a la cara ni enfrentarse a su proximidad y al hecho de que sus sentimientos por él no habían cambiado.

Bueno, en realidad sí que lo habían hecho. La atracción que sentía por él no, pero al conocerlo mejor se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre había temido, de lo que había pensado cuando lo vio en la fiesta de Jasper y Alice. Que era «el único hombre». Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. Se encontraba en una calle de una sola dirección y no debía meter se en ella.

Edward la estaba esperando en recepción y estaba muy serio.

-¿Has traído el coche? Ella sintió con la cabeza. -Dame las llaves.

Se las dio y se preguntó si se estaba convirtiendo en una de esas mujeres a quienes les gusta que las dominen.

Edward no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando entraron en el coche, y seguía en silencio cuando se dirigieron a Hamble.

-Ahora no, Bella. Estoy intentando concentrarme en la carretera y si tenemos esa conversación no voy a poder conducir -esperó hasta que llegaron a la casa de Bella, y entonces dio rienda suelta a su enfado-. ¿Vas a explicarme de qué iba todo eso?

Ella se sentó en un sofá y lo miró desafiante. -Era para el programa.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé.

-Querían grabar la ecografía, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-No veo cuál es el problema. Edward se rió despectivamente.

-¿No ves qué problema hay en que la mitad del país vea tu vientre desnudo?

-No es la mitad del país -comenzó a decir ella, pero se detuvo cuando vio la cara de Edward-. Se supone que ayuda a que las mujeres vean lo fácil que es -dijo con tono apaciguador.

-¿Y el parto? ¿Vas a dejar que un equipo de hombres lo grabe para que los telespectadores puedan ver lo «fácil» que es?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí -en realidad, esa idea había surgido en una de las reuniones de producción, pero Bella la había descartado.

-Supongo que crees que estoy muy chapado a la antigua.

-Bastante.

-No quiero que los telespectadores vean lo que es un momento privado. Debería ser solamente para la madre y para el padre, Bella... para nosotros.

Pero no había ningún «nosotros». Abrumada por una repentina nostalgia de lo que podría haber sido, Bella cerró los ojos.

Él la miró y comenzó a sentir de nuevo una oleada de furia. ¿Qué demonios había estado haciendo ahí tumbada dejando que la grabaran mientras llevaba a su hijo en el vientre? ¿Cómo había permitido él que eso ocurriera?

-Voy a preparar té -dijo Edward bruscamente.

Ella lo oyó haciendo ruido en la cocina y, cuando regresó con una bandeja, tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y por qué te has hecho una ecografía a estas alturas?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pura rutina.

-¿Segura?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Edward se sentó, le tomó la mano y empezó a acariciarla pensativamente. Bella abrió los ojos. Era un gesto muy pequeño, pero a ella le pareció enorme.

Necesitaba contacto humano y sentirse reconfortada. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella deseó que la abrazara y acariciara, pero Edward no lo hizo.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo más tienes ese contrato?

Bella tragó saliva con dificultad. «No dejes de acariciarme», pensó.

_Termina el día tres.

-Eso es la semana que viene -ella asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y después?

-Después tengo permiso por maternidad. Buscaré otras opciones cuando... cuando tenga el bebé.

-Bella. ¿Estás contenta con lo que haces?

-¿Quieres decir con el programa?

-Me refiero a tu vida. ¿Cómo ves el futuro, cara mia?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la llamaba así, y Bella sintió ganas de llorar por lo que podía haber sido y por lo que no era.

-Es como si me hubiera subido en un tiovivo y no me pudiera bajar –admitió lentamente, sin importarle si parecía vulnerable. Realmente se sentía vulnerable.

Quería apoyarse en Edward, sólo un momento, fingir que él siempre estaría ahí para ella -. La verdad es que no he pensado mucho en el futuro. Pero ahora... -su voz se apagó.

-¿Ahora?

-Me doy cuenta de que lo tengo que hacer, pero no sé nada más. ¡Oh, Edward! –para su horror comenzó a llorar. Se mordió el labio e intentó contenerse, pero no pudo.

Una expresión de dolor cruzó el rostro de Edward. ¿Había sido él el causante de eso? La abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Shh. No llores, Bella. No llores, cara mia. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

Bella había hundido el rostro en su cuello, podía oler su masculinidad y sentir su calidez. Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores. En ellos, nada podía herirla. Se separó de él enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo siento.

-No hay nada que sentir -¿Qué pensaría si le dijera que una parte de él quería verla así, débil?-. ¿Qué ocurriría si les dijeras que no quieres volver a trabajar, al menos en un futuro inmediato?

-Probablemente sería el fin de mi carrera.

-Sí, tu carrera. Tu maldita carrera. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé, Bella? ¿Quién va a cuidar de nuestro hijo o de nuestra hija cuando ese coche te lleve al estudio cada día?

Ella lo miró.

-No lo sé -susurró-. Ni siquiera sé cuánto me importa mi carrera. Supongo que piensas que es una confesión vergonzosa.

Era lo mejor que él le había oído en mucho tiempo, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no decírselo.

-¿Por qué iba a serlo?

-Supongo que mi trabajo me define.

-Ningún trabajo debería definir a una persona. Y no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando nazca el bebé?

-No puedo elegir. Tengo que trabajar.

-Ese es tu error, Bella, sí que puedes elegir. Puedes venir a Italia conmigo. Como mi mujer.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Yo siempre hablo en serio. Pero, créeme, no te lo voy a pedir otra vez.

Ella se reclinó en el sillón.

-¿Por qué?

-¿La verdad? Me gustaría que el bebé naciera en Italia, y quiero verlo crecer.

Al menos no le había mentido, no le había dicho que la quería y que no podía vivir sin ella.

-¿Crees que esa es una buena razón para casarse? -preguntó ella con la voz temblorosa.

-No se me ocurre ninguna mejor. ¿Qué alternativas hay? Que críes al bebé aquí, sola -se le oscurecieron los ojos-. O tal vez no sola. Piensa lo que quieras de mí, Bella, pero pensar que otro hombre pueda criar a mi hijo me pone malo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sí, lo comprendía. No podría soportar la idea de que Edward se casara con otra mujer y de tener que ver que su hijo pasaba temporadas con ellos, fines de semana, vacaciones, y algunas Navidades. Otra mujer sería la madrastra de su hijo.

Pensó en lo que le estaba ofreciendo.

-Es mucho más que un matrimonio -dijo Bella-. Es una nueva vida en otro país.

-¡Una aventura! Un país hermoso y una ciudad hermosa -los ojos de Edward brillaron y su voz de suavizó-. Podría hacer que te enamoraras fácilmente de mi ciudad, Bella.

Ella no lo dudó. Había conseguido que se enamorara de él sin proponérselo. Pero Edward era un hombre apasionado, y había una parte del matrimonio de la que no había hablado, la que lo volvería todo del revés, incluidas sus vidas.

-Cuando hablas de... matrimonio...

-Tienes miedo de que empiece a exigir mis «derechos»?

-¿Lo vas a hacer?

-No te voy a pedir nada, Bella -respondió suavemente-, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

¿Podía ser más complicado de lo que ya era?, pensó Bella. Edward no había mostrado ningún signo de querer hacer el amor con ella desde que le dijo que estaba embarazada. Al principio lo había atribuido a su enfado, pero después tampoco se acercó a ella, y eso podía significar que físicamente no la encontraba atractiva.

A veces lo sorprendía mirándola ávidamente y pensaba que tal vez sí la deseara.

Pero acababa de decir que no le iba a pedir nada. ¿Significaba eso que esperaba que ella diera el primer paso? ¿Y cómo podría ella, una mujer embarazada nada atractiva, hacer un movimiento que él podría rechazar? O tal vez el no pediría nada porque simplemente no quería nada.

Pero ella lo amaba, estaba esperando su bebé y él le había pedido que se casaran.

¿Por qué no aceptar? ¿Qué era lo que la retenía? ¿Un trabajo que había empezado a perder importancia comparado con la importancia de traer al mundo una nueva vida?

Bella sonrió.

-¿En qué tipo de boda habías pensado?

* * *

**Hola mis niñas mil disculpas por el retraso, pero apenas voy llegando a la casa desde el viernes y no he podido actualizar, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Que bueno que Edward pudo ver la ecografía de su bebe o no?**

**Nota: No se cuantas de ustedes lean "Serás mía" les tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala, la buena es que ya esta el capitulo y esta en manos de mi beta... la mala es que Bella Alexandra tiene problemas con el internet y se le ha facilitado el hecho de enviarme el capitulo, ahora no quiero subir el capitulo sin vetear porque se me hace una falta de respeto a su trabajo, espero que ya nos tardemos en poder actualizar. Les pido mil disculpas de verdad pero eso ya se sale de mis manos y gracias por su comprensión.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	12. Cap 11

Capítulo 11

Había que organizarlo todo y la boda no podría realizarse hasta un mes después. Por entonces, Bella estaba en el límite de lo que era seguro para volar. Había que obtener una licencia, comprar un vestido y organizar una sencilla recepción.

La elección del vestido de boda estaba limitada por sus dimensiones físicas.

-Estás encantadora -suspiró Alice.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Parezco una ballena!

-No es verdad, pero si lo fuera, ¿a quién le importa cuando te vas a casar con Edward? ¡Es evidente que él te quiere, tengas el aspecto que tengas!

Bella no quiso desilusionarla. Se había llevado a Alice a Londres y allí había convencido a un joven diseñador de moda de que hiciera magia con su aspecto. El resultado fue un vestido-abrigo de fino cachemir de color marfil, cortado hábilmente para disimular el embarazo. Le habían hecho un sombrero extravagante a juego.

-Eso atraerá las miradas a tu cara -dijo el diseñador-. ¡Y tu cara está resplandeciente con el embarazo!

El conjunto lo completaba un ramo de flores lo suficientemente exquisito y estrafalario como para cubrir todo su vientre. El resultado final era casi una ilusión, le hacía parecer algo que no era... como su propio matrimonio. Pero había accedido y lo haría con todo su corazón.

El día después de aceptar la proposición de Edward había ido al trabajo y lo había anunciado. Desafortunadamente, alguien había avisado a la prensa local. «¡Bella es la niña de los ojos del italiano!», decía el South Hampshire.

-En cierto modo, te admiro -le dijo Clare con cierta envidia-. Bella tampoco se sintió capaz de desilusionarla.

En el último programa, explicó que se iba a casar y que se mudaba a Roma.

-Tenías un aspecto nostálgico cuando lo dijiste, cara -le dijo Edward después de ver el programa-. ¿Era auténtico o estabas actuando?

Entonces, ¿pensaba en ella como en una actriz? Si era así, esa aptitud le resultaría muy útil los próximos meses.

La boda se celebró en Hamble, en el club náutico donde se conocieron. Fue un acto sencillo que celebraron con Alice y Jasper, y Kesi como dama de honor. Rose, la hermana de Edward, también estuvo presente; había dejado a su marido y al bebé en casa. Bella se había sentido muy nerviosa al conocerla. Claro que estaba muy nerviosa con todo, y pensó que su voz sonó extrañamente lejana durante la ceremonia.

Se sentía rara, como si todo le estuviera sucediendo a otra persona. Y aunque su corazón estaba lleno de amor, los votos que intercambiaron parecían no tener ningún significado, porque no lo estaban diciendo de corazón. Desde luego, Edward no.

Era irónico que ella, que se consideraba una mujer moderna, estuviera celebrando un matrimonio de conveniencia a la antigua.

Al terminar Edward la abrazó y le rozó los labios con los suyos en un beso que tampoco significaba nada, pero se lo tuvieron que dar para que los demás pensaran que todo estaba bien.

-Estás muy guapa -murmuró él.

Pero, ¿qué novia podría sentirse guapa en un estado tan avanzado del embarazo?

Rose había abrazado a Bella como si fuera una hermana, y le había pasado la mano por el vientre abultado con un gesto que reflejaba orgullo más que vergüenza.

-Hazle frente -le había dicho cuando una lluvia de pétalos de rosa y arroz había caído sobre sus cabezas-. Siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, y ya está bien. Te veré en Roma cuando estés instalada, ¿sí?

¿Instalada?

Bella no sabía si se sentiría a gusto, pero cuando llegaron al apartamento de Edward sintió todo lo contrario. Él se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

-¿Puedo tomarte en brazos para atravesar el umbral, Bella?

-¿Es una costumbre italiana, igual que en Inglaterra? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

Él sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Ven.

La tomó en brazos y entraron en el apartamento.

-Bájame, peso demasiado -protestó.

-No para mí.

No. Era un hombre fuerte y Bella se preguntó si podría escuchar cómo le latía el corazón. Se dio cuenta de que era lo más cerca que habían estado durante mucho tiempo. Edward puso una mano bajo sus rodillas y la otra sobre el vientre, mientras ella se apoyaba contra su pecho. Bella pudo oler el aroma salvaje y masculino y sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba bajo su peso.

Si hubiera sido un matrimonio de verdad la habría llevado directamente al dormitorio, la habría desnudado y le habría hecho el amor hasta la mañana siguiente.

Pero no lo era, y Edward no lo hizo. La dejó con cuidado en el centro del espacioso salón, como si fuera un objeto delicado y precioso. Bella supuso que era así exactamente como él la veía, ya que llevaba su bebé, y no podía haber nada más valioso para un hombre que tenía todo lo demás.

Las cortinas no estaban echadas y se podía admirar toda la belleza de la Roma nocturna. Pero Bella sólo podía verlo a él. Edward todavía llevaba el elegante traje oscuro que había lucido en la ceremonia, pero ella había insistido en cambiarse de ropa para hacer el viaje a casa.

-Así estoy más cómoda -había explicado como respuesta a su mirada inquisitiva después de aparecer con pantalones y una túnica rosa de seda. Pero era algo más que eso. Pensó que no podría soportar a la gente que la felicitaría y que en el avión no podría comportarse como si realmente fueran una pareja de recién casados.

Edward había entornado los ojos.

-Como quieras, cara -había dicho suavemente-. La comodidad es esencial.

En ese momento ella ya estaba preparada para comenzar su nueva vida, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo iban a dormir.

Él vio el recelo en su rostro. ¿Tenía miedo de que la arrastrara al dormitorio e insistiera en consumar ese extraño matrimonio?

-¿Te gustaría ver tu habitación?

-¡Me encantaría! -contestó Bella alegremente-. ¡Estoy tan cansada, que podría dormir durante un siglo entero!

En cualquier otro momento o situación, Bella habría alabado su cuarto con placer.

Era perfecto, una habitación llena de luz y decorada con tonos cremas y color melocotón. Pero Bella había visto la habitación de Edward. Había compartido su cama, donde esa noche dormiría solo. Le faltó poco para girarse hacia él, ponerle una mano en el brazo y decirle tímidamente que preferiría pasar la noche con él. Pero Edward se había alejado y estaba cerrando las cortinas. En parte, Bella se sintió aliviada, sabiendo que, si hicieran el amor, todo cambiaría, perdería su equilibrio y sería vulnerable.

Edward se giró hacia ella. La luz nocturna que se colaba por las ventanas lo convertía en una figura llena de sombras, como un hombre desconocido en una ciudad desconocida. Y eso, pensó Bella con dolor, era exactamente lo que era.

-Buenas noches, Bella -dijo él suavemente.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-¿Necesitas algo más?

«Sí».

-No. Gracias.

Bella se quedó de pie hasta que oyó el sonido de la puerta de su dormitorio cerrarse despacio. Fue como una triste señal.

Suspirando mientras miraba su alianza, comenzó a desvestirse.

Pero cuando se despertó por la mañana y abrió las cortinas ahogó un grito de emoción al ver la ciudad, e inmediatamente su humor cambió. Pensó que la vista era como la de una postal. Había mucho por descubrir.

Se duchó, se vistió y entró en la cocina, de la que salía un seductor aroma a café.

Edward estaba exprimiendo naranjas y había una cesta con pan recién horneado en la mesa.

Edward la miró.

-Espero que esto esté bien.

Bella se sentó. De repente se sentía hambrienta.

-Tiene un aspecto estupendo -recordó haber abierto el frigorífico la vez anterior y ver que estaba completamente vacío, excepto, por dos botellas de champán y una lata de caviar. Él la había llevado a una cafetería a desayunar, explicándole que nunca desayunaba-. Entonces, ¿ahora desayunas en casa? -preguntó mientras se servía café.

-Supongo que las cosas tendrán que cambiar a partir de ahora.

Automáticamente Bella se puso una mano en el vientre.

-Bueno, eh... sí -dijo secamente.

Edward se rió.

-En las casas hay comida, así que supongo que tengo que aprender a comprar. Y a cocinar.

Bella también se rió. Edward tenía la expresión de un hombre que acabara de anunciar su intención de atravesar un foso lleno de serpientes.

-Si tú compras, a mí me gustaría cocinar.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-¡Por supuesto! Me encanta. Si quieres, podría enseñarte. Aunque tal vez no puedas soportar que una mujer te dé órdenes.

-Creo que podría aguantar que tú me dieras órdenes, Bella.

Bella partió un panecillo. Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que decía, porque un comentario tan simple como ese había conseguido que el pulso se le acelerara, como si Edward le hubiera ofrecido la luna y las estrellas.

Él se sentó frente a ella, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado. Le resultaba raro desayunar con una mujer en su casa sin preguntarse cuándo volvería a tener su espacio privado.

-Te he conseguido una cita con un obstetra mañana por la mañana. Es el mejor de la ciudad -Bella supo que a partir de ese momento tendría todo lo mejor, y tenía que empezar a apreciarlo. No debía desesperarse deseando que todo fuera perfecto, porque nada lo era-. Y he pensado que podríamos organizar una pequeña fiesta, de esa manera conocerías a todos a la vez. ¿Qué te parece?

Sería su primera entrada en la vida de Edward, en el círculo de sus amigos elegantes y sofisticados. ¿La aceptarían?

-¿Qué van a pensar?

Edward enarcó las cejas con un gesto insolente.

-Que eres mi mujer y que estamos esperando un bebé. ¿Qué más tienen que pensar?

Tenía razón. Los amigos de Edward habrían asumido que era un matrimonio normal.

Pero, ¿se darían cuenta de que ni siquiera la tocaba?

-Edward.

Él la observó. Tenía el cabello suelto y la luz de la mañana se reflejaba en él. Sus ojos cafés eran brillantes y claros, y tenía las pestañas rizadas, aunque no se había maquillado. Pensó que tenía un aspecto limpio y saludable y, sorprendentemente, estaba increíblemente sexy. Edward no había dormido nada, imaginándola en la cama de la habitación de al lado y preguntándose qué llevaría puesto.

-¿Mmm?

-Me gustaría aprender italiano, por favor. Y tan pronto como sea posible.

Lo dijo con una determinación que a Edward no le sorprendió, pero sí le agradó.

-Todos mis amigos hablan inglés. Y español.

-Sí, me había imaginado que lo hablarían. Pero no quiero ser una de esas mujeres que se mudan a otro país y dejan que su... su... marido hable siempre por ellas –la palabra sonó extraña en sus labios, como si fuera un fraude pronunciarla.

-No puedo imaginar que dejes que alguien hable por ti, Bella. Pero te buscaré un profesor. Será mejor que salir a dar clases, sobre todo en este momento, ¿no crees?

-ella sintió con la cabeza. ¡Qué fácil era hablar y solucionar cosas prácticas! Y qué fácil era ocultar los sentimientos y las emociones para que no los perturbaran-. Me resulta extraño pensar en nuestro bebé hablando -dijo él despacio.

-¿Demasiado... demasiado alejado en el futuro para imaginarlo? -preguntó ella.

-Un poco. Pero estaba pensando que su lengua materna será el inglés, ¿no? –Edward pensó en lo que significaba que ella estuviera allí. O más bien, en cómo habría sido todo si se hubiera quedado en Inglaterra. De repente comprendió parte del sacrificio que Bella había tenido que hacer para ir a Roma, para comenzar de cero en un lugar que era totalmente desconocido-. Tendremos que pensar en decorar una habitación.

-¿Rosa o azul? ¿Qué preferirías, un niño o una niña?

Edward frunció el ceño, como si la pregunta lo hubiera sorprendido.

-No me importa. Sólo hay una cosa que me preocupa.

-Sí -sus miradas se encontraron y ella sonrió-. Que sea un bebé sano. Entonces, ¿Amarillo?

-¿Amarillo? Sí. _Giallo_ -sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa-. Repítelo.

Bella se sintió algo aturdida.

-_Giallo_.

-¡Tu primera lección de italiano! -se reclinó indolentemente en la silla, observando los pechos exuberantes de Bella-. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? ¿Una visita turística por la ciudad?

Lo que Bella quería era normalidad, porque no había tenido mucha últimamente en su vida.

-¿Me enseñarías el barrio? Enséñame dónde están las tiendas, dónde puedo comprar un periódico, ese tipo de cosas. También podríamos, si te parece bien, comprar algo para comer. ¿Hay algo cerca de aquí?

-Está el _mercato di Campo di Fiori_, donde hay tiendas. Es una buena idea.

Ella dudó. Sabía que era un hombre cuya nevera siempre estaba vacía, que viajaba mucho y que comía en sitios elegantes.

-¿Edward?

-¿Bella? -dijo solemnemente.

-Mira, sé que sueles salir mucho, tal vez cada noche. No debes quedarte por mí.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres salir por las noches?

-¿En mi estado? -sacudió la cabeza y se rió.

-Entonces, ¿Quieres que salga sin ti?

-Si quieres. No quiero entorpecer tu estilo de vida. No debes sentirte atado... por el bebé.

Él la miró. ¿Era psicóloga o simplemente sabía cómo manejar a un hombre?

¡Ofreciéndole la libertad había conseguido que ya no la quisiera!

-Ya no soy ningún jovencito. La vida nocturna dejó de atraerme hace mucho tiempo. Me quedaré en casa. Contigo.

-¿No te aburrirás?

-Ya lo veremos -Edward la miró. Se dio cuenta de que admiraba su forma de pensar y su sentido del humor. De repente pensó que el bebé iba a ser muy afortunado al tenerla como madre-. Me alegro de que estés aquí, Bella.

Ella dejó en la mesa la taza de café con manos temblorosas. Edward solamente estaba siendo cortés, y ella debía comportarse de la misma manera. Sonrió.

-Yo también.

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y tengo una noticia para ustedes que no se si les agrade, pero ahi les va... solo nos quedan tres capitulos mas y el epilogo.**

**Agradezco de antemano sus rr, comentarios, alertas y favoritos.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
